Cinta yang lain (ChangKyu)
by Kim Eun Seob
Summary: CH 7 end... Mencintai itu tidak memandang baik buruk orang itu. Iya kan? Asal perhatian dan pengertian, itu sudah cukup. Semua yang kita lakukan selalu ada resikonya. semakin dekat kebahagiaan itu, maka resikonya juga semakin berat. YAOI/NC/DLDR/RNR. Judul ga sesuai isi.
1. Chapter 1

Cinta yang lain… (ChangKyu)

By: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

Bbm: 75de8b83

.

.

.

WARNING

NOT FOR CHILDREN/YAOI/Baca sambil dengar lagu "Element-Cinta yang lain"

.

.

.

Chapter 1

KYUHYUN POV

Aku hanya tersenyum lirih saat orang yang selama ini kucintai itu menggandeng tangan yeoja itu dengan mesra. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sangat cemburu. Sangat. Tapi kakiku terlalu kelu bahkan hanya untuk menghampirinya. Shim Changmin… kenapa kau bersama yeoja itu dibelakangku? Apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan tau? Rasanya sakit sekali saat melihatmu mengkhianatiku seperti ini. Aku selalu menjaga hatiku untukmu, tapi kau sepertinya tak peduli.

Dan aku berjalan diheningnya malam, mengingat masa indah berdua denganmu. Ku yakin hatiku tuk dirimu. Semua cinta kucurahkan hanya untukmu. Tak pernah kuberikan kehati yang lain, cinta yang lain. Terasa berat nafasku, seakan darah tak mengalir di tubuhku ketika ku kenang cintamu. Ku tak lagi kan mencintaimu ketika dirimu tlah yang memilih yang lain. Walau perih terasa jiwaku yang mencintaimu.

KYUHYUN POV END

.

.

.

"ennngghhhh akh akh akh"

Kedua namja itu bergumul panas dikasur yang sudah berantakkan itu akibat ulah keduanya. Namja berkulit tan itu tampak semangat menggagahi namja berkulit putih pucat dibawahnya. Namja dibawahnya terus menjerit nikmat dibawah kuasa namja yang terus menghujam bagian terdalam dalam rektumnya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas sekedar untuk berbicara. Hanya ada desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya seolah menyahut erangan namja diatasnya.

"Ouuugghhh akh akh akh akh akh fuck ougghhhh" erang namja berkulit tan yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Changmin.

Sekuat yang dia bisa dia menghujamkan junior besarnya untuk mencari kenikmatannya yang berakibat juga member kenikmatan pada namja berkulit pucat yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Changmin.

"Minhhh akh akhkuhhh ouuuuhhh arrrggghhhhhhhh" erang Kyuhyun saat dia orgasme entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Spermanya membasahi sprai kasur yang kini dibaringinya pasrah. Tubuhny alangsung ambruk saat penglihatannya menggelap dan yang terakhir dirasakannya adalah cairan hangat yang menyembur dalam dirinya dan erangan Changmin yang member efek getaran ditubuhnya.

BRUGH

Keduanya ambruk dan langsung terlelap tidur ketika lelah menghampiri keduanya. Hal yang sudah sering mereka lakukan sebagai sepasang kekasih sebenarnya. Namun rasa nikmat itu tak bisa mengalahkan rasa lelah mereka. Kapanpun mereka ingin, mereka akan melakukannya ats nama status pacaran.

.

.

.

"Hey MIN!" sapa Minho dan Yunho yang melihat Changmin turun lapangan untuk bermain basket bersama mereka. Changmin hanya memberikan high-five nya pada kedua sahabatnya itu.

Ketiganya langsung bermain bersama teman-teman mereka yang lain dilapangan basket itu. teriakkan para yeoja di SM University langsung membahana. Sayangnya pekikkan mereka justru membunuh hati dan pikiran seorang namja yang lagi-lagi tersenyum miris melihat betapa cerianya Changmin saat para yeoja meneriakkan namanya dan para yeoja itu mengelap keringatnya.

'Apa aku sebegitu tak berartinya?' batin namja itu dalam tatapan sembunyinya.

.

.

.

"Kyu! Kenalkan namja ini Siwon anak baru dikelasku" seru Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya dikantin kampus itu.

"Oh?" Kyuhyun agak tak nyaman saat dia mengabaikan uluran tangan Siwon. "Kyuhyun" ujar Kyuhyun datar namun tak lupa menyambut uluran tangan siswa baru itu.

"Oh ya, aku tinggal ya. Kangin memanggilku" jerit Leeteuk kegirangan saat Kangin dari pintu kantin melambaikan tangan padanya. Lalu dia meninggalkan Siwon bersama Kyuhyun.

"Kau sendiri Kyu?" tanya Siwon setelah mendudukkan diri didepan Kyuhyun.

"Iya. Apa kau melihat orang lain disekitar sini?" Kyuhyun tersenyum menyindir.

"Aissshhhhh" Siwon jengkel juga. Tapi saat melihat senyum Kyuhyun, entah kenapa seperti ada bisikkan yang memintanya untuk berlama-lama disana.

"Kenapa kau pindah ke kampus ini?" tanya Kyuhyun asal.

"Mungkin karena aku akan menemukan jodohku disini"

"Wooowww… kau pandai merayu ya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis.

"What? Apa aku terdengar seperti merayumu? Setahuku aku tak mengatakan kau adalah jodohku"

SKAK MAT

"Aiiissshhhh mulutmu pandai juga ya? Iya-iya aku terlalu percaya diri. Syukurlah kalau kau tidak sedang menggodaku" Kyuhyun mengalah.

"Aku juga tidak bilang bahwa kau terlalu percaya diri" Siwon berteriak menang dalam hati saat melihat kyuhyun melongo menatapnya.

"K- kau? Ya- ya sudah" Kyuhyun merutuki mulutnya yang tiba-tiba tergagap.

"Ya sudah apa?"

"Maumu apa?" tantang Kyuhyun.

"Mauku?" Siwon menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Merasa sebal dengan Siwon yang sangat-sangat mengganggunya, Kyuhyun beranjak pergi. Namun, baru 2 langkah dia melewati Siwon, sebuah tarikkan kuat menghentikannya. Terlebih matanya melotot tajam saat pelaku penarikkan tersebut langsung merangkul pinggangnya. Siwon!

"Aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu" bisik Siwon seductive. Kyuhyun semakin melongo tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Siwon.

Sementara itu dibelakangnya, sekumpulan namja berbaju kaos basket masuk kedalam kantin. Perbuatan Siwon tentu saja menarik perhatian seisi kantin dan terlebih seorang namja yang baru saja masuk kedalam kantin tersebut.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata yang menatap Siwon tajam.

CHU~~~

Dan seluruh isi kantin berteriak histeris saat melihat 2 namja itu berciuman didepan mereka. Terlebih pihak yang dicium adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Namja miskin yang bisa masuk kedalam SM University ini karena beasiswa dan bantuan dari keluarga Shim yang merupakan pendana terbesar kedua setelah keluarga Jung. Tepatnya lagi, Kyuhyun adalah maid dirumah Changmin yang gosipnya eomma dari Kyuhyun sudah menikah dengan Appa dari Shim Changmin. Walau hal itu selalu disangkal oleh Changmin. Changmin selalu mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun bukan anak dari eomma tirinya tapi hanya maid baru dirumahnya.

Gosip yang sudah berkembang 1 tahun lalu ini adalah gossip yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi omongan hangat dikampus itu. apalgi dengan saksi-saksi mata yang sering melihat Kyuhyun berjalan bersama Nyonya Shim yang baru.

"Nice to meet you" ujar Siwon setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Tanpa peduli pada Kyuhyun yang merasa terhina akibat perbuatannya, dia pun pergi.

'Apa aku terlihat begitu 'gampangan'? hingga tak ada yang sopan memperlakukanku?' batin Kyuhyun miris mendapati dirinya dilecehkan ddengan begitu santainya. Kyuhyun terpana dengan nasibnya sendiri dan melangkah gontai dengan wajah tertunduk lesu. Hingga tak menyadari tatapan tajam namja yang merasa tak dianggap olehnya.

Changmin terduduk lesu dibangku yang sudah disiapkan teman-temannya. Bibirnya tersenyum atau mungkin bisa dibilang menyeringai saat mengingat kejadian tadi. Tawanya langsung meledak dan membuat seisi kantin malah menoleh padanya.

"Mereka sudah gila ya ciuman dikantin hahahaaa" serunya lantang dengan tawa.

.

.

.

"Kyuuuuuuu cepat kemari! Eomma ada baju baru untukmu!" seru Mrs. Shim saat melihat Kyuhyun sampai dirumahnya.

"Nee" jawab Kyuhyun lesu.

"Aisshhh kenapa kau lesu begitu eoh? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan?" tanya Mrs. Shim yang tampak khawatir saat melihat wajah muram Kyuhyun. dibawanya kyuhyun duduk disofa dan diusapnya wajah sang anak.

"Gwencana~~~" ujar Kyuhyun dengan memeluk tubuh sang eomma dan menyamankan kepalanya dipangkuan Mrs. Shim. "Aku sangat merindukanmu" ujar Kyuhyun sambil menutup matanya dan mengalirlah cairan bening itu dari sudut matanya.

BRAK

"Ya Ampun SHIM CHANGMIN! Bisakah kau pulang tidak mendobrak pintu? Kyuhyun sedang tidur. Bagaimana kalau dia terbangun?" pekik Mrs. Shim kesal.

"Keluarga yang menyedihkan" sinis Changmin.

"Jaga mulutmu!" desis Mr. Shim yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Kau sama saja" tandas Changmin yang langsung melenggang pergi ke kamarnya.

"Anak itu-"

"Sudahlah… jeba~~l Kyuhyun sedang tidur, dia demam. Jangan sampai dia terbangun" mohon Mrs. Shim memotong umpatan Mr. Shim yang akan dilayangkan untuk Changmin. Mr. Shim menurut dan duduk disamping sang istri.

Kyuhyun semakin terpuruk dalam diam. Entah kenapa rasa bahagia dan sakit menderanya secara bersamaan saat mendengar omongan-omongan bahagia kedua orangtuanya. Bahagia karena eomma-nya bahagia dengan Mr. Shim yang tampak begitu mencintainya, dan sakit saat mengingat bahwa hubungannya dan Changmin benar-benar tak seperti kemarin.

Kemarin.

Saat cinta itu begitu terlihat.

Sebelum kedua orangtua mereka memu]tuskan untuk menikah.

.

.

.

"Eomma…" Kyuhyun memeluk sang eomma manja di pagi hari minggu.

"Hmmm?" Mrs. Shim tetap focus dengan kegiatannya mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang masih halus seperti saat anaknya belum sebesar sekarang.

Mrs. Shim dan Kyuhyun duduk dikursi halaman belakang rumah Shim itu. Hal ini sudah biasa mereka lakukan disore hari. Jadi semua keluarga Shim pasti tahu kemana 2 orang itu jika tak ada diruangan dalam rumah.

"Aku mau kuliah di Jepang… aku dapat panggilan untuk menjadi dosen seni disana. Bolehkah?" tanya kyuhyun hati-hati.

"Kau akan meninggalkan eomma sendiri disini?" ujar Mrs. Shim kesal dengan keinginan kyuhyun.

"Kita tinggal berdua disana saja. Berdua saja. Seperti dulu"

TES

"Eomma? Jebal jangan menangis. MInahae… mian jika kata-kataku menyakitimu" Kyuhyun panic bukan main saat meraasakan airmata eomma-nya jatuh dihidungnya. Tangannya mengapai wajah sang eomma dan mengusap airmata diwajah yang sudah tampak keriput itu.

"Apa kau tidak bahagia dengan hidup kita sekarang? Apa sesuatu mengganggumu?" tanya Mrs. Shim dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis.

"Aku hanya ingin kesana. Jika eomma tidak mau tinggal denganku juga tak apa-apa. Aku akan mengunjungi eomma disini jika ada libur. Aku-"

"Pergilah… eomma tak akan menghalangi keinginanmu" potong Mrs. Shim, dan keheninganpun tercipta begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Hey! Apa kau masih marah soal kemarin?" tanya Siwon yang sedari tadi Kyuhyun sampai dikampus, dia sudah mengikuti Kyuhyun untuk memohon maaf atas tindakannya waktu itu.

"Bukankah aku bilang aku sudah mamaafkanmu?" Kyuhyun membentak Siwon dengan nada sekesal-kesalnya.

"Kalau kau sudah memaafkanku, kenapa kau tidak mau kencan denganku?" jawab Siwon ikut kesal. Apalagi Kyuhyun tampak tak begitu memperhatikannya.

Siwon mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun yang tertuju pada 2 pasang kekasih yang tenagh bercumbu panas disalah satu koridor yang memang sepi saat mereka melewatinya. Setahu Siwon namja yang tengah mencumbu yeoja itu adalah Shim Changmin anak pendana terbesar kedua di Universitas ini. Saat tatapan Siwon kembali pada Kyuhyun, dan dia langsung terhenyak saat melihat air mata Kyuhyun mengalir dan napas namja manis itu tampak sesak karena menahan isakkannya. Segera saja, Siwon menyeret Kyuhyun menjauh dari tempat itu menuju lapangan bola belakang kampus.

"Menangislah sepuasmu" tawar Siwon pada kyuhyun yang langsung menangis meraung-raung melampiaskan sakit hatinya.

'apa arti dia untukmu?' tanya Siwon dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang" seru Kyuhyun saat memasuki rumahnya, namun sebuah dorongan keras membuat tubuhnya terhuyung kedepan.

BRUGH

"Akh appo" ringisnya saat dagunya menghantam lantai marmer rumah itu.

BRAK

"Min?" kaget Kyuhyun saat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Changmin yang menutup pintu rumah mereka keras.

"Appo?" ledek Changmin sinis.

"…" Kyuhyun menelan ludah kasar. Suaranya tercekat hanya untuk membalas ucapan Changmin.

SRET

"YAK AKH MIN! LEPPASKAN! MIN AWWW" pekik Kyuhyun saat rambutnya denagn tiba-tiba ditarik keras oleh Changmin.

"Biar kuberitahu rasa sakit yang lebih dari itu" sinis Changmin tanpa peduli pada teriakkan Kyuhyun atas rasa sakit dikepalanya.

"Min!"

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Cinta yang lain… (ChangKyu)

By: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

Bbm: 75de8b83

.

.

.

WARNING

NOT FOR CHILDREN/YAOI/Baca sambil dengar lagu "Element-Cinta yang lain"

.

.

.

Chapter 2

"MIN AKH" pekik Kyuhyun saat tubuhnya dihempaskan kelantai marmer kamar Changmin. Sebisa mungkin dia bangun saat Changmin mengunci pintu kamar. "Kau sudah gila hah?! Kau mau apa?! Aku akan berteriak minta tolong jika kau tak membuka pintu!" ancam Kyuhyun dengan bibir yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Mwo? Minta tolong?" Changmin terkekeh sinis. "Kau pikir aku mau apa hah? Mau membunuhmu? Menculikmu?"

SRET

"MIN!" pekik Kyuhyun mengiba saat tangan Changmin menjambak rambutnya kuat dan menariknya mendekat. "Hiks… cukup Min. Sakithhh hiks…hiks…" Kyuhyun menyerah. Melawan Changmin tak akan membuatnya bisa lepas dari namja yang berstatus adik tirinya itu. Diremasnya kaos yang dipakai Changmin erat, sekedar menyampaikan betapa dia sangat ketakutan.

"Sakit kau bilang? Tidak yang lebih sakit disbanding aku!" pekik Changmin tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun yang memucat.

** "Eomma ingin bertemu denganmu nanti malam. Eummm apa kau ada bisa datang kerumah?"**

** "Woaaa sebenarnya aku belum siap bertemu eomma-mu. Hmmm"**

** "YAK! Sudah hampir satu tahun kita pacaran, kenapa kau tidak berani juga!"**

** "Tunggu kita lulus Senior High School ya baru aku kerumahmu. Saat itu aku pasti sudah tampak lebih dewasa. Heee"**

** "Tidak mau! Eomma yang ingin bertemu, skalian dia ingin memperkenalkan calon suami barunya. Jadi dia tak akan menghinamu. Lagipula kau setinggi ini benar-benar sudah tampak orang tua-"**

** "YAK!"**

** "Serius…"**

** "Appa ingin aku bertemu calon istri barunya malam ini babyyyyy… Mianhae…"**

** "Hmmm ya sudah. Tapi nanti kau harus mau ya"**

** "Pasti!"**

"Lalu bagaimana dengan aku?! HAH!" Changmin terus berteriak melampiaskan amarahnya saat sekelebat ingatan masa lalu menghantuinya.

"Min…hiks…hiks… Kumohon. Mereka sudah sangat bahagia sekarang hiks…" Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis untuk menanggapi Changmin. Padahal dia juga ingin menagtakan bahwa dia juga tersakiti disini. Jangan sampai kedua orang tuanya juga tersakiti. Dia tak sanggup melihat wajah sedih eommanya.

"TAPI AKU SAKIT HATI KAU TAU?!"

BRUGH

"hiks… geumanhaee…hiks… jebal…hiks…" Kyuhyun mengerang dalam tangisnya saat punggungnya menghantam pinggiran ranjang karena Changmin mendorongnya kuat kebelakang.

"WAEEEEEE?!" sentak Changmin bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mulai menelanjangi Kyuhyun yang terus memohon.

"Min hiks…hiks… jebal hiks…hiks…" Kyuhyun tetap memohon. Karena hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan.

BUGH

"SHIREO!" pekiknya lagi setelah menonjok pipi kiri Kyuhyun keras. Hingga Kyuhyun benar-benar tak mengenal siapa yang tengah menelanjanginya sekarang.

** "Kalian sudah saling kenal?"**

** "Dia paca-"**

** "A- anniyo eomma! Kami tidak saling mengenal"**

** "Ya ampuuunnn kukira kalian kenapa sampai saling melotot seperti melihat hantu begitu"**

** "Hahahaaa Min kenalkan itu Kyuhyun yang akan menjadi hyungmu jika Nyonya Cho ini resmi jadi eomma-mu. Bagaimana? Dia cukup manis kan?"**

** "…"**

** "Kyu? Kenapa menunduk begitu? Apa Changminnie begitu tampan sampai kau tak sanggup melihatnya? Hahahaaaa tenang saja, dia akan jadi adikmu nanti hahaaaa"**

** "Ne… dia pasti akan jadi adik paling tampan sedunia untukku"**

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu! Tidakkah kau mengerti? HAH?! Kenapa kau tidak jujur sejak awal?! Mereka pasti tak akan menikah jika tau yang sebenarnya hiks…" akhirnya cairan bening itu lolos juga dari mata Changmin.

"mmmpppphhh mmppppckcpkk mmppphhh" Kyuhyun berusaha menutup mulutnya saat Changmin meregang tulang pipinya kuat untuk mengeksplor mulutnya.

PLAK

"JANGAN MELAWANKU!" teriak Changmin kesal dan merasa ditolak.

"Jangan Min. Jangan melakukan ini lagi jebal hiks…" Kyuhyun mencicit lirih saat merasakan panass pada pipinya yang pasti sudah membiru sekarang.

"BRENGSEK!" Changmin geram dan langsung menutup mulut kyuhyun dengan juniornya yang sudah mengacung tegak. Sementara tangan Kyuhyun diikatnya dikepala ranjang dengan ikat pinggang Kyuhyun yang tadi tergeletak dilantai.

Kyuhyun benar-benar mual sekarang. Kepalanya sangat pening akibat jambakkan Changmin dikepalanya, ditambah junior Changmin yang memaksa masuk keddalam kerongkonganya. Dia benar-benar kesulitan bernapas. Sedangkan Changmin terus mengerang nikmat tanpa peduli Kyuhyun yang kesulitan bernapas. Sayangnya Kyuhyun tak hilang kesadaran saat itu juga. Changmin malah menyemburkan laharnya langsung ketenggorokkan Kyuhyun hingga namja itu tersedak karena harus menelan sperma itu disaat dia tak mendapat asupan oksigen sedikitpun.

"Hah hah hah uhuk uhuk hah hah hah" Kyuhyun meraup napas sebanyak-banyaknya saat junior Changmin keluar dari mulutnya. Dadanya naik turun karena menghirup oksigen tiba-tiba dan sangat cepat.

"ennngghhhhh akh akh akh" Kyuhyun menggelinjang gelid an nyeri saat mulut Changmin menyedot nipples nya rakus dan tangan Changmin terus mengocok junior Kyuhyun cepat hingga kyuhyun tak bisa melakukan atau mengatakan hal lain selain mendesah dan mengerang.

"Kau sangat hard sekarang ya? Kau bahkan menikmatinya" ejek Changmin pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang menegang. Terlihat begitu jelas dari Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya, menggigit bibirnya sendiri, kedua nipples yang mencuat keatas dan junior yang berkedut-kedut. Sungguh hal yang sangat diingat Changmin kala mereka bercinta atas nama cinta. Bukan atas nama benci dan kecewa seperti sekarang.

"AARRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH hiks…hiks… appo Min… hiks… wae? Hiks… kenapa kau sekejam ini? Hiks…hiks…" Kyuhyun menangis histeris setelah meneriakkan jeritan kesakitannya saat merasakan benda tumpul milik Changmin berusaha memasuki rektumnya yang masih kering tanpa pelumas apapun. Begitu sakit sampai orgasmenya yang hampir sampai meredup entah kemana membuat tubuhnya lemas dan juniornya tersiksa, terlebih perutnya yang terasa kram.

"Aku bahkan bisa lebih kejam dari ini" sinis Changmin sambil mengeluarkan juniornya dari rectum Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeliat, mencoba melepaskan ikatan ditangannya. Namun matanya langsung memandang tak percaya pada apa yang diacungkan Changmin sekarang didepannya. Sebuah vibrator dengan ukuran yang bahkan lebih besar dari junior Changmin yang sangat dia hapal. Kyuhyun bahkan harus mati-matian menahan sakit saat junior Changmin memasukinya, apalagi jika benda sebesar itu memasukinya?

"Bagaimana jika vibrator ini bersarang dihole mu? Lalu kutambah dnegan juniorku?" Changmin tersenyum menyeringai.

"MWO? ANDWAE! ANDWAE!" Kyuhyun menjerit frustasi. 'Kemana semua orang rumah ini? Kenapa tak ada satupun yang menolongnya?' batin Kyuhyun. otaknya berpikir berates kali saat menddengar ancaman Changmin yang bahkan akan memasukinya bersamaan dengan vibrator itu. Apa dia akan mati ditanagn Changmin? Hatinya mangis pilu yang tersampaikan langsung oleh tangisan yang terus keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa aku harus menurutimu? Apa kau pernah menurutiku? Bahkan meminta maaf pun kau tidak pernah"

"AAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHHHHH…." Pekik Kyuhyun pilu saat junior Changmin menerobos hole-nya dalam satu hentakkan kuat. "AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAARRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH AAAAAARRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" dan satu hentakkan berikutnya dari sebuah vibrator, mampu membuat suaranya menghilang. Hanya terlihat mulutnay yang menganga lebar menjerit. Tapi suaranya habis begitu saja untuk menjeritkan kesakitannya saat dua benda tumpul yang besar dan panjang itu menghentak-hentak kuat dalam hole-nya.

"akh akh akh akh" desah Changmin saat juniornya bergesekkan dengan kulit rectum Kyuhyun yang mengetat dan getaran dari vibrator yang membuat libidonya semakin meningkat.

Kyuhyun menggigil. Rasa sakit yang diberikan Changmin benar-benar bisa membuatnya mati saat ini juga jika dia tak bertahan dan berharap agar Tuhan masih mau memperpanjang umurnya. Bukan hanya sakit di tubuhnya, tapi juga psikis dan hatinya. Dia benar-benar takut dengan Changmin yang sekarang tengah mengoyak rektumnya sekarang. Changmin yang sekarang tak seperti Changmin yang kemarin yang akan memberikannya kenikmatan diluar batas, hingga dia berani meminta lebih. Bukan Changmin yang selalu mengatakan rentetan rayuan cinta saat mereka bercinta.

PLUK

Kyuhyun menghela napas pasrah saat Changmin mengeluarkan vibrator itu dari rektumnya dan kembali membuat tubuhnya menungging untuk kembali menghujamkan juniornya direktum Kyuhyun lebih dalam dan lebih dalam. Kyuhyun bahkan tak bisa merasakan junior Changmin yang menghentak dalam hole-nya. Yang dia tau, sekarang tubuhnya sangat sakit dan sangat sangat sakit hingga pandangannya mengabur. Sedangkan Changmin tak peduli dan tetap menggagahi Kyuhyun tanpa ampun. Entah sampai kapan dia akan mengeluarkan juniornya dari sana. Yang pasti, Kyuhyun sudah terlelap pingsan atau bahkan mati mungkin. Toh, Changmin tak peduli kan?

.

.

.

"Sayang… kau kenapa eoh? Apa demam Kyuhyun semakin tinggi makanya kau menangis?" tanya Mr. Shim pada Mrs. Shim yang terisak lirih sambil terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya setiap kali Mr. Shim bertanya. Padahal tadi saat pulang dari membeli tiket ke Jepang untuk Kyuhyun besok, istrinya itu sangat ceria karena telah memenuhi impian anaknya itu dan dengan girang menuju kamar Kyuhyun.

"A- aku hanya sedikit pusing dan mual…" dusta Mrs. Shim.

"Ya ampun, ayo kita kekamar. Kau pasti snagat kelelahan hari ini ya? Kurangilah kegiatan shopping dan jalan-jalanmu itu. Kau bisa sakit nanti" celoteh Mr. Shim yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Mrs. Shim yang hatinya benar-benar kalut sekarang.

Padahal Mrs. Shim harus menahan amarahnya kuat-kuat agar sang suami tak kecewa dengan apa yang baru saja diketahuinya saat tak menemukan Kyuhyun dikamar. Bagaimana suara samar-samar Changmin mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun didalam kamar Changmin. Hatinya hancur saat itu juga saat mengetahui apa yang telah dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya. _'Kenapa kau sekejam ini pada eomma Kyu? Kenapa harus Changmin?'_ batin Mrs. Shim lirih.

.

.

.

"Enggghhhhhhhhh arrrgghhh akh" erang Changmin saat dia telah menuntaskan hasratnya atas tubuh Kyuhyun dan amarahnya.

Matanya menatap nyalang pada tubuh Kyuhyun yang memar dibeberapa bagian dan bagaimana hole Kyuhyun masih membuka lebar bersamaan dengan keluarnya sperma dan darah dari sana. Changmin menangis melihat perbuatannya. Sebelah sisi hatinya ingin memeluk tubuh itu erat-erat. tapi, sisi sebelah hatinya berteriak untuk pergi sebelum melihat mata bening itu terbuka hanya untuk menangis.

Changmin membersihkan juniornya dengan tissue yang ada di nakas. Saat semua pakaiannya sudah terpasang ditubuhnya, kakinya langsung melangkah pasti keluar dari rumah itu. Sedikit telinganya mendengar tangisan Mrs. Shim dikamar orang tuanya. Changmin menggenggam tangannya erat-erat mengingat semua yang terjadi pada keluarganya selama ini. Tak ada keikhlasan sedikitpun dihatinya untuk menerima Mrs. Cho menjadi eomma tirinya. Tak pernah ada.

.

.

.

"Hey Shim Changmin~~~~" seru beberapa namja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah teman-teman Changmin di klub basket, ketika Changmin memasuki area diskotik yang tak pernah sepi dimalam hari itu.

"Kau murung sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita cheers untuk kemenangan tim basket kita minggu lalu?" seru Minho semangat.

"Telat!" ujar Changmin sambil mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu sofa yang sudah terdapat Yunho dan yang lainnya disana. Minho hanya nyengir dan ikut duduk bersama komplotannya.

"Kau yang telat Min. Darimana saja? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan kau baru tiba? Ck" decak Yunho mengejek Changmin.

"Iya aku salah" ujar Changmin.

BRAK

PRANK

"YAK!" pekik Minho dan Kangta saat seorang namja berbadan besar mendatangi meja mereka dan langsung menggebrak meja mereka, bahkan ada yang memecahkan botol minuman mereka yang harganya tak bisa dibilang murah itu. Hingga beberapa namja besar lainnya datang dan membawa seorang namja yang sudah babak belur dan mereka hampir tak mengenali namja itu kalau saja mereka tak hapal bentuk tubuh dan pakaian salah satu dari mereka. Shindong.

"Apa ini temanmu?" tanya namja yang tadi menggebrak meja mereka.

"Apa maumu? Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya hah?" geram Changmin yang langsung ditahan oleh Yunho.

"Woaahhh kau berani juga. Mauku tidak banyak, bayar hutang teman kalian yang tengah sakau ini dan kami pergi" ujar namja penggebrak tadi.

"MWO?!" pekik mereka bersamaan.

"Tidak mungkin Shindong sakau! Darimana dia dapat uang untuk membeli barang haram itu?" pekik Minho tak percaya.

"Dia meminjam uangku" jelas namja berbadan besar itu.

"SHINDONG! Apa benar kau melakukannya?" desis Yunho geram menghampiri Shindong yang masih dalam pengawasan para namja besar itu.

"Mianhae Yun. Mereka yang menawarkannya padaku dan aku tak bisa berhenti hiks… mianhae… kumohon kalian jangan pedulikan aku uhuk uhuk" Shindong menjelaskan sampai dia terbatuk.

"Mwo? Kalian menawarkannya dan membuatnya ketagihan, lalu kalian menjebaknya menggunakan hutang? BRENGSEK!"

BUGH

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA" pekik beberapa pengunjung yeoja yang kaget saat menyadari ada perkelahian disekitar mereka. Apalagi saat Changmin langsung menendang namja yang tadi menggebrak meja mereka.

"Wah wah wah… Kalian berani sekali" decak lawan mereka.

"Kami memang berani!" pekik Yunho menambahkan.

BUGH

BUGH

BUGH

BRAK

PRANK

Selanjutnya hanya ada bunyi pecahan beling dan meja yang patah. Mereka beradu sampai salah satu dari mereka harus ada yang mati sepertinya. Bahkan Minho sudah sangat tak bertenaga saat harus melawan namja-namja itu dengan kekuatannya yang ternyata tak sebanding dengan 2 dari namja berbadan besar itu. lawan mereka sangat banyak bahkan Minho dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Yunho harus merelakan darah dikepalanya keluar saat salah satu dari mereka menghantamkan botol minuman keras itu kekepala Yunho. Minho bersyukur saat mendengar suara sirine polisi mendekat. Setidaknya dia yakin dia tak akan mati hari ini, ditempat laknat ini.

Changmin dapat mendengar suara sirine polisi menggema dan dia sedikit pening merasakan balok-balok kayu yang menghantam tubuhnya. Sebisa mungkin di terus melawan para namja bertubuh besar itu, hingga sebuah pukulan dari balok kayu terakhir untuknya, benar-benar membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. Dia dapat melihat beberapa pasukan polisi mengamankan namja-namja bertubuh besar itu dan beberapa diantara mereka yang juga sudah terkulai dilantai akibat Yunho dan Changmin serta Minho. Namun, semuanya menggelap saat rasa sakit itu membuatnya tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Changmin akan bersyukur jika dia mati disubuh hari ini.

"CHANGMIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN!" samar-samar dia masih mendengar suara Yunho yang menangis mengguncang tubuhnya.

** "Hey kau manusia apa hantu? Kenapa kulitmu bisa sepucat ini?"**

** "Tanyakan pada eommamu, apa kau punya keahlian melihat hantu?"**

** "OMO! Kau benar-benar manusia sepertinya. Tak sia-sia aku mengikutimu sejauh ini, sampai harus naik bus seperti ini"**

** "Memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukannya?"**

** "Seorang hantu manis"**

** "Micheo!"**

** "Bahkan hantu itu mengataiku micheo"**

** "YAK!"**

…

** "Hey makhluk manis! Kenalkan namaku Changmin. Shim Changmin"**

** "Baiklah tiang listrik! Kenalkan namaku Kyuhyun. Cho kyuhyun"**

…

** "Kenapa kau sering mengikutiku?"**

** "Aku suka, memangnya kenapa?"**

** "Aku malu saat semua orang mengira aku berjalan membawa tiang listrik!"**

** "OMO! Jadi sekarang gentian dirimu yang mengejekku terus?"**

** "Wae? Tidak suka eoh?"**

** "Siapa bilang aku tidak suka? Diejek oleh orang yang disukai itu menyenangkan loh kekeke~~~"**

** "MWO?!"**

…

** "Saranghae…"**

** "Nado saranghae"**

** "YAK! Sejak kapan kau membalas perasaanku?"**

** "Kau tidak suka?"**

** "Aiisshhhh tentu saja aku suka hahhaaaaaa"**

**CUP**

** "Ka- kau?"**

** "Kau lucu sekali siiihhhh~~~ ahahaaaaaa aku tunggu di halte bus. Kita kencan sore ini ya!"**

** "CHO KYUHYUN! AWAS KALAU KAU BOHONG!"**

Changmin menangis dalam lelap dan rasa sakit yang menghantam salah satu anggota tubuhnya yang serasa mati. Sekelebat kenangan bersama Kyuhyun benar-benar berhasil meyakinkan dirinya untuk segera mati. Karena kenangan itu semakin menyadarkannya bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti untaian kapas yang semakin lama semakin menghilang ditiup angin. Tapi, akan selalu melekat dihati.

.

.

.

"Ya ampun bocah itu kemana sih? Sudah jam 8 pagi begini, kenapa belum pulang juga? Kau juga kyu, kakimu kenapa? Kenapa sampai berjalan seperti orang kesakitan begitu? Kau kan tau kalu kau akan ke Jepang hari ini. Kenapa kau tidak istirahat dengan baik?" gerutu Mr. Shim kesal melihat tingkah kedua anaknya. Apalagi Changmin yang tidak juga nampak batang hidungnya sejak dia pulang tadi malam.

"Mi- mian" suara Kyuhyun bergetar. Rasa sakit ditubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya kesulitan bergerak. Tapi, demi tak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya curiga, dia menguatkan tubuhnya. Toh sesampainya di Jepang, dia akan full istirahat satu Minggu sebelum pekerjaan memanggilnya.

"Sepertinya permainanmu dan Changmin tadi malam hebat sekali ya sampai kau tak bisa berjalan dengan benar begitu" sindir Mrs. Shim wajah datar tak menoleh pada siapapun selain kerumunan manusia di bandara Incheon.

DEG

"M- mwo?" Kyuhyun menatap eomma-nya tak percaya.

"Main apa sih mereka? Main bola ya? Aiiisshhhh tunggu sebentar ya ada panggilan" gerutu Mr. Shim dan dihentikan dengan getaran ponselnya yang menandakan ada panggilan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih menatap meminta penjelasan pada sang eomma.

"Ne aku Appa dari anak itu. Dimana dia sekarang? Katakan padanya kami menunggu di bandara!"

PIP

"Siapa?" tanya Mrs. Shim.

"Tidak tahu. Orang itu bertanya apa aku appa dari Shim Changmin kurang ajar itu! Aiissshhh dimana sih dia? Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak begini?" Mr. Shim terus menggerutu untuk menutupi rasa khawatir yang sebenarnya sejak tadi mendorongnya untuk mencari Changmin. "Kyu! Belikan appa air mineral didekat sana!" pinta mr. Shim pada Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk seorang anak kecil yang menjual minuman dan makanan ringan.

"Ne" angguk Kyuhyun.

Drrrttt drrrtttt

"Ya ampun siapa sih orang ini?" Mr. Shim kesal setengah mati dengan nomor tak dikenal yang sebenarnya sudah sejak jam 7 pagi menghampiri ponselnya.

"Angkat saja" saran Mrs. Shim. Mr. Shim hanya menghela napas kasar dan menuruti istrinya.

"Yeobosseyo?"

"…"

"Iya aku appanya. Lalu kenapa? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"…"

"MWO?!"

"…"

"MWO?!"

PIP

"Waeyo? Changmin kenapa eoh?" melihat suaminya berwajah tegang begitu membuat Mrs. Shim khawatir setengah mati juga.

"Cha- Changmin… Di- dia… di Rumah Sakit"

"MWO?!" pekik Mrs. Shim shock.

BUGH

"Di- di Rumah Sa- sakit?" celetuk Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar menjatuhkan air mineral yang tadi dibelinya.

"Lebih baik sekarang kau datangi Changmin. Biar aku yang mengantar kepergian Kyuhyun" ujar Mrs. Shim yang sudah menggenggam erat lengan Kyuhyun yang sudah akan mengikuti langkah kaki Mr. Shim untuk pergi dari bandara itu.

"Ne, kau hati-hati di Jepang Kyu. Appa pergi!" ujar Mr. Shim yang langsung meninggalkan istri dan anak tirinya itu.

"Eomma! Aku juga ingin ke rumah Sakit. Memangnya kenapa?" geram Kyuhyun. Dia juga sama khawatirnya dengan appa Changmin. Tapi kenapa eommanya malah menghalangi?

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu membatalkan kepergianmu? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kau dan Changmin terus bermain api dibelakang kami? Kau pikir aku tidak tau dengan apa yang kalian lakukan tadi malam?" cecar Mrs. Shim dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang lebih tampak terdengar seperti sebuah umpatan atau pernyataan.

"Eo- eomma?" Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menjatuhkan air matanya begitu saja mendengar penuturan eommanya.

"Cepatlah pergi. Eomma benar-benar tak ingin melihat wajahmu untuk saat ini. Kalian akan menyakiti suamiku jika dia tau hubungan kalian!" pekik Mrs. Shim tertahan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam tanpa tau apa yang harus dikatakan.

"A- aku-"

"Eomma akan memaafkanmu jika kau segera pergi dari Seoul. Kecuali jika kau ingin eomma mati dihadapanmu"

"hiks… ke- kenapa eomma bicara seperti itu? A- aku tidak bisa… hiks…hiks… Aku tidak mau eomma bicara begitu" lirih Kyuhyun terisak.

"Eomma atau Changmin?"

"hiks… arasseo… aku akan pergi. Jinca"

"Bagus"

.

.

.

"MWO?! Ba- bagaimana bisa?" Mr. Shim mengerang frustasi saat mendengar keterangan dari dokter tentang kesehatan Changmin.

"Anda tenang saja. Kaki kiri Changmin akan baik-baik saja dan kembali normal jika dia mau menjalani terapi yang kami tawarkan. Tapi, sepeertinya ank anda terlalu shock dan bahkan tak mau mendengarkan penjelasan kami. Anda sebagai orang tua, mohon jelaskan padanya" dan dokter yang menangani Changmin pun berlalu pergi.

Mr. Shim masuk kedalam ruangan dimana Changmin terduduk menyandar dikepala ranjang dengan senyum 5 jarinya. Hal yang membuat Mr. Shim begitu menyayangi anaknya ini. Changmin tak pernah mengeluh sakit atas apapun. Bahkan semenjak dia memutuskan untuk menikah lagi, Changmin menerima begitu saja. Padahal dia sangat tau bagaimana hati anaknya itu saat mengingat kenangan mereka bersama eomma Changmin.

"Haaahhh" Mr. Shim menghela napas panjang. Kenapa Changmin bersikap seperti ini? Ini justru membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir begitu saja melihat senyum Changmin yang benar-benar mengejeknya.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan sekarang? Kau ingin mati hah?" tantang Mr. Shim kesal.

"Belikan aku sebuah apartment" jawab Changmin santai.

"Kau? Setelah Kyuhyun yang pergi ke Jepang, sekarang kau juga ingin pergi dari rumah? Apa aku dan eomma tirimu juga harus pindah rumah?" geram Mr. Shim.

"Kyuhyun ke Jepang?" Changmin tersenyum miris. "Baguslah"

"Terserah kalian saja. Kau harus menjalani terapi agar sembuh, ara? Berhenti memperburuk keadaanmu sendiri!" pekik Mr. Shim kalap. Sedangkan Changmin hanya membuang muka dan menolehkan wajahnya menatap keluar jendela. Mr. Shim pun pergi.

Setelah kepergian Mr. Shim, Changmin tersenyum miris. Dia benar-benar ditinggalkan. Kyuhyun sudah pergi sekarang. Untuk apa menjadi seorang yang sempurna? Bahkan dengan kaki cacatpun, dia akan lebih mudah menemukan seseorang yang mau menerimanya apa adanya. "hahaaa sinetron apa ini? Brengsek!" umpatnya penuh penekanan saat mengingat jalan hidupnya. "Aku pasti akan melupakanmu Kyu. Pasti!"

** "Min! Belikan aku kalung ini!"**

** "Aigooo… cari yang satu pasang"**

** "Iya iya! Klau begitu yang itu saja!"**

** "Boleh juga. Kau satu, aku satu"**

** "Awas saja kalau sampai kau melepasnya"**

** "Asal kau tak meninggalkanku"**

** "OF COURSE!"**

** "hahhaaaa"**

SRAK

"Brengsek!" pekik Changmin setelah membuang kalung couple yang dipakainya sebagai pengikat dia dan Kyuhyun.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Cinta yang lain… (ChangKyu)

By: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

Bbm: 75de8b83

.

.

.

WARNING

NOT FOR CHILDREN/YAOI/MPREG/DLDR/RNR

.

.

Chapter 3

**Six years later…**

Seorang namja tinggi dengan setelan kemeja pputih berompi hitam dan celana panjang hitam khas seorang waitress bersiul senang kala mendapatkan pujian dan sorakkan dari para siswi yeoja yang selalu memuja ketampanan dan kesempurnaan tubuh yang dimilikinya.

"Ini es krim untuk Changmin oppa" seru siswi yeoja dengan senyum termanisnya.

"Wooaaaa jeongmalyo? Gomawooo" balas namja tampan yang ternyata adalah Changmin. Dengan senang hati dia menerima es krim yang dijual ditoko tempatnya bekerja sebagai waitress. Gemas, dia mencubit pipi yeoja didepanya. Lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan para siswi yang melotot tak rela pangeran mereka pergi dari sana.

Changmin berjalan kedapur dan menemukan sang pemilik toko "Jung Jaejoong" menatapnya dengan aura berbahaya. Changmin akan memakan es krim kesukaannya itu, tapi tiba-tiba dia ragu dan menawarkan es krim pada Jaejoong yang masih saja berkacak pinggang.

"apa hyung mau?" tawarnya tak rela.

"SHIM CHANGMIN!" pekik Jaejoong.

PLAK

"Awww… aku bisa bodoh jika kau mengeplak kepalaku terus" gerutu Changmin denagn tangan yang mengusap-usap kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat geplakan dari tangan halus boss cantiknya.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang? Berhenti menerima es krim dari anak-anak itu! Kau pikir mereka dapat uang darimana bisa membelikan es krim untukmu? Kau tidak kasihan dengan orang tua mereka eoh?" ceramah Jaejoong.

"Aiiissshhh ini terakhir kali. Habisnya hyung pelit sekali padaku, kalau hyung tidak pelit membagi es krim padaku, aku pasti tak akan menerima es krim ini"

"Tapi kita kan harus menjual es krim dulu Min. Kalau ada sisa baru kau boleh makan"

"Aigoo… jahat sekali memberiku makanan sisa"

"Ck… terserah kau saja. Sudah kembali bekerja sana! Ingat umurmu Min. jangan biarkan mereka terlalu berharap pada namja 26 tahun sepertimu"

"Ne~~~"

Changmin tak ambil pusing dengan ceramahan Jaejoong, baginya es krim Jaejoong terlalu lezat untuk dilewatkan. Oh ya… mari bercerita tentang bagaimana namja dengan tinggi menjulang ini bisa bekerja disini.

Setelah mengikuti therapy untuk kakinya 6 tahun yang lalu selama 3 bulan akhirnya kakinya dinyatakan sembuh total. Sayangnya, Mr. Jung tak menuruti permintaan Changmin untuk membelikannya sebuah apartment. Changmin merasa sang appa semakin pilih kasih dan memilih pergi dari rumah dan akhirnya hanya Jung Yunho yang mau menumpanginya.

Sayangnya keputusan Changmin untuk berhenti kuliah membuat Yunho tak bisa memasukkan Changmin kedalam Jung Corporation dan lagipula Changmin memang tak tertarik menggeluti bidang itu. Hingga pada akhirnya Changmin tertarik pada pekerjaan yang ditawarkan Kim Jaejoong, kekasih dari Yunho yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi Jung Jaejoong.

Disinilah Changmin bekerja sekarang. Disebuah toko es krim yang lumayan terkenal dikalangan anak-anak sampai dewasa. Tapi memang lebih banyak anak-anak sampai pelajar senior high yang menjadi pelanggan tetap mereka. Berkat bekerja disana juga akhirnya Changmin mampu membeli apartment sendiri.

"Hey Min! Mocca Ice cream toping strobery dimeja 3 dan 16!" pekik Ryewook yang sedang mencatat pesanan dimeja pembeli yang baru datang.

"Ne~~~"

.

.

.

Dilain tempat, di Kyoto - Jepang, seorang namja manis dan terlihat cantik sekarang dengan rambut lurus sebahu hasil catokkannya menghela naps panjang saat melihat tingkah konyol namja berusia 6 tahun (umur korea) dihadapannya. Namja dengan seragam elementary school itu tampak menoleh kekanan dan kekiri seolah mencari seseorang. Membuat namja yang sudah berdiri didepannya tersenyum bersalah.

"Kris~~~ eomma kan sudah datang. Jangan marah lagi. Ck" bujuk namja manis yang berumur 26 tahun itu. Eomma? Oke sepertinya namja manis itu male-pregnant.

"…" namja yang dipanggil kris itu tetap tak menghiraukan namja didepannya yang mulai gerah karena malu diperhatikan para orang tua yang menjemput anak mereka.

"Kris? Eomma tidak suka kau seperti ini" ancam namja manis itu dengan langkah kaki yang menjauh dari Kris. Dia memasuki mobilnya dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi Kris.

Kris yang melihat mobil eomma-nya menjauh melangkah ragu untuk mengejar eommanya. Alhasil baru satu langkah kakinya bergerak, wajahnya sudah memerah dan akhirnya air matanya tupah karena sang eomma yang tega meninggalkannya di taman kanak-kanak tempatnya belajar yang sudah sangat sepi.

Tubuhnya merosot dan berjongkok ditanah. Dia langsung menangis sensegukkan saat merasakan bahwa eomma-nya sudah tak menyayanginya lagi. Dia takut sekali sekarang. Dia tak punya teman karena dia tak punya appa dan teman-temannya mengejeknya. Sekarang? Eommanya juga meninggalkannya hanya karena dia merajuk akibat sang eomma yang telat 'lagi' menjemputnya.

BRRRMMM

"hiks…hiks… Appa~~~ Kris ingin bertemu hiks… kenapa Appa tak mau bertemu Kris? Hiks… eomma bahkan meninggalkan Kris hiks…"

GRAB

"Eo- eomma? Eommaaa~~~~ hiks…hiks…" pekik Kris sengsegukkan saat sang eomma ternyata kembali dan langsung menggendongnya masuk kedalam mobil. Tapi Kris tak mau duduk di jok lain, sehingga sang eomma memangkunya sambil menyetir.

"Sudah jangan menangis. Eomma kan hanya mengerjaimu saja tadi, mianhae eoh?"

"Hiks… CHO KYUHYUN! Kau jahat sekali! hiks…" hujat Kris santai.

"Aiissshhhh kau ini!" menoyor kepala Kris. "Aku ini eomma-mu! Berhenti marah seperti itu. Tidak sopan" gerutu namja manis itu yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kyuhyun.

"Hiks… habis eomma kelewatan. Sudah telat menjemput, trus mengerjaiku sekejam itu! Siapa yang tidak akan marah?" balas Kris mengikuti gerutuan sang eomma.

"Sayang… mohon mengerti eomma ne. eomma kerja kan untuk Kris juga. Jadi jangan marah lagi" mohon Kyuhyun.

"Arra… tapi ada syaratnya"

"Aigooo kau mulai lagi kan" Kyuhyun berdecak malas.

"Eomma"

"Iya… Iya… apa?"

"Sekali saja… Kris ingin bertemu Appa"

DEG

DEG

DEG

"…" Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Eomma?" Kris mendongak untuk melihat eommanya.

"Kris-"

"Hadiah ulang tahun, please" mohon Kris dengan wajah sembab habis menangis tadi.

"Mianhae…" sesal Kyuhyun saat dia lagi-lagi membuat anaknya bersedih. 'aku memang bukan eomma yang baik' batin kyuhyun sedih.

Sesampainya mereka dirumah sederhana yang dibeli Kyuhyun dengan hasil keringatnya sendiri itu, keduanya pun duduk manis di meja makan. Kyuhyun memang sudah menyiapkan makan siang mereka sejak pagi, jadi hanya tinggal dipanaskan saja. Kyuhyun dan Kris menyantap makanan mereka dengan lahap. Apalagi Kyuhyun yang masih ada job setelah makan siang.

Kris tampak biasa saja saat melihat sang eomma terburu-buru saat makan. Sudah jadi pemandangan biasa jika sang eomma adalah orang yang super sibuk. Kris tampak tak begitu peduli dengan eomma-nya yang berjalan cepat menuju dapur dan membersihkan meja makan. Padahal Kris belum selesai makan.

"Aisssshhhh aku kan masih makan" gerutu Kris sebal.

CHUP

"Eomma berangkat kerja dulu ne… Main lah sama Chanyeol atau Suho ne" ujar Kyuhyun dan segera meninggalkan Kris yang memang dilatih mandiri sejak berumur 4 tahun. Apalagi tetangganya juga punya anak seusia Kris, jadi Kyuhyun tenang-tenag saja. Ah… tentunya dia sudah menelpon orang tua Chanyeol dan Suho untuk menitipkan Kris.

"Aku tidak mau main dengan mereka. Aku malas, mereka selalu bermain dengan eomma mereka. Apalagi Suho yang selalu bermain dengan Appanya. Eomma tidak mengerti perasaanku" seru Kris dan langsung berlari kekamar.

Kyuhyun tertegun dengan apa yang dikatakan Kris. Tapi dia bisa apa? Sejenak dia menghela napas panjang, lalu kaki jenjangnya langsung melangkah menuju mobilnya yang sudah berteriak minta dipakai. Walau sebenarnya dia khawatir dengan Kris, tapi dia harus professional.

.

.

.

Changmin merenggangkan otot-otot nya yang kaku akibat terlalu banyak berdiri. Pegal memang selalu dialaminya semenjak dia bekerja sebagai waitress. Tubuhnya benar-benar serasa nyaman saat dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di single bed yang empuk. Meski tidak sebesar kamarnya dulu, baginya ini sudah cukup. Toh dia tinggal sendiri di apartment kecil itu.

Saat memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang menghantuinya tiap dia tertidur kembali terdengar. Sontak dia membuka matanya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat kala suara itu terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Dia bingung, siapa pemilik suara itu. 6 tahun belakangan ini, Changmin memang sering mendengar suara itu dalam tidurnya. Anehnya, suara it uterus mengemakan kata-kata yang sangat tidak dimengerti oleh Changmin sendiri.

_**"Appa! Aku ingin bertemu appa… hiks…"**_

Changmin meremas rambut ikalnya frustasi saat suara itu kembali terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya. Dia benar-benar tidak mengenal suara itu. Walaupun harus diakuinya, dia seolah merasakan desiran aneh saat mendengar suara itu. Merasa lelah benar-benar menyergapnya, sang namja tampan itupun terlelap lagi dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pulang ke rumahnya dengan otak yang sangat-sangat tegang. Pekerjaan dan Kris benar-benar menguras tenaganya hari ini. Melihat Kris yang tampak sedih tadi siang, membuatnya tak tahan lagi. Sejujurnya, dia juga ingin pulang ke Negara asalnya itu. Tapi, mengingat ancaman eommanya 2 tahun lalu, hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit.

_**"Eomma?"**_

_** "Hmmm"**_

_** "A- apa kabar?"**_

_** "Biasa saja"**_

_** "Eunnggg eo- eomma"**_

_** "…"**_

_** "Aku ingin pulang ke Seoul. Aku akan melanjutkan kerja disana"**_

_** "dengan membawa anak haram dan hina itu?"**_

_** "Eo- eomma?"**_

_** "Kau boleh pulang, asal Kris tak memanggilmu eomma. Kau hanya akan member tumpukan kotoran ke wajah kami sampai kau melakukannya"**_

_** "Mi- mianhae… hiks… tapi Kris masih kecil. Tidak mungkin dia mengerti bersandiwara seperti yang eomma mau"**_

_** "…"**_

_** "Kris bukan anak haram dan hina eomma. Akulah yang hina. Kumohon jangan sampai eomma mengatakan itu lagi hiks…"**_

_** "…"**_

_** "Arra… jika eomma tak menginjinkan aku pulang dengan membawa Kris sebagai anakku, jaljinae. Mian mengganggu…"**_

__Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak sebelum sebuah pemikiran yang menurutnya baik, terlintas dikepalanya. Ya, pemikiran yang akan menjadi awal dari semuanya. Awal hidupnya bersama Kris. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyuman lirih jika melihat Kris yang tertidur dikamarnya. Wajah tampan sang aegya mengingatkannya pada seorang namja yang tak tahu apa kabarnya sekarang. Bahkan dia tak berani menanyakannya saat menghubungi eommanya.

TES

Lagi-lagi cairan bening itu menetes mengaliri pipinya yang lumayan berisi sekarang. Semenjak kehadiran Kris dalam hidupnya, dia kembali memiliki semangat hidup yang baik. Sesekali diciumnya dahi Kris yang menggeliat saat merasakan ada yang mengganggu tidurnya.

"Eomma?" tegur Kris sambil mengucek matanya. Kyuhyun tenang, anaknya bukanlah penakut yang akan menangis jika tidur sendirian.

"Kris akan mengambil rapot besok ya?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil merapikan rambut halus Kris yang sama ikalnya dengan miliknya dan appa dari anaknya. Hanya saja sekarang Kyuhyun sudah mengubah gaya rambut ikalnya menjadi lurus.

"Eum! Kris akan segera masuk elementary school kan? Kris sekolah di Korea boleh?" harap Kris memohon dengan wajah imutnya saat meminta.

"Tapi, Kris harus janji pada eomma untuk selalu menuruti perintah eomma jika kita sudah di Korea. Otte?" Kyuhyun mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya. Kris dengan ragu mengaitkan kelingkingnya di kelingking eomma-nya.

"Memangnya Kris benar-benar akan sekolah disana?" Kris semakin berharap dan antusias denfan percakapannya bersama Kyuhyun mala mini.

"Eum" angguk Kyuhyun mantap.

"Jeongmalyo? Jinca? Eommmmaaaaaa yeeeaaayyyyy" Kris langsung memeluk kyuhyun dan melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya yang mulai berat dipelukkan Kyuhyun.

"Aigooo" tentu saja Kyuhyun kewalahan. Tapi, senyuman tipis terukir dibibirnya. Orang tua mana yang tak ingin melihat anaknya bahagia?

.

.

.

Changmin buru-buru berkemas setelah merasa pekerjaan selesai di toko Jaejoong. Toh dia juga pergi bersama Jaejoong menuju acara pernikahan Minho, sahabat seorang Jung Yunho dan Shim Changmin.

"Hey Min!" panggil Minho yang berdiri melambaikan tangan pada Changmin. Segera saja Changmin berlari kecil kearah Minho dan langsung memeluk semangat tubuh Minho yang terjengkang kebelakang akibat tubrukan tubuh Changmin.

"YAK! Kau mau pengantin namja mati sebelum berikrar eoh?" gerutu Minho pada Changmin yang hanya nyengir. "Aigooo tuxedo mahalku" ringis Minho saat melihat ada noda rumput di bagian belakang tuxedo-nya.

"Ahahahaaaa kau harus membalas perbuatannya nanti Minho ya… Tunggu saja sampai dia menikah ahahaaa" gelak tawa Jaejoong menggema di halaman luas yang menjadi tempat resepsi pernikahan Minho dan calon istrinya Taemin.

"Boo… jangan menghasut Minho begitu" tegur Yunho yang datang-datang langsung merangkul pinggang sexy sang istri.

"Ne… yeobooo" Jaejoong terkekeh kecil melihat wajah masam Changmin.

"Tak akan ada yang bisa mengacaukan acara pernikahanku nanti. Lihat saja!" sombong Changmin.

"Aiiissshhh ayo cepat antar aku ke altar" Minho mulai frustasi.

"Shim Changmin. Kau sangat-sanagt berdosa hari ini karena telah menghancurkan mood mempelai namja" ujar Yunho mengingatkan.

"Mianhae…" Changmin benar-benar terlalu semangat tadi, dan dia lumayan merasa tidak enak.

"Iyaaa…. Cepat antar aku ke altar" seru Minho.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau mempelai namja harus diantar ke altar segala" bingung Changmin.

"Shim Changmin!" pekik YunJae dan Minho geram.

.

.

.

Changmin memutuskan berjalan-jalan ke Theme Park setelah menghadiri pesta pernikahan Minho dan Taemin. Sedikit merilekskan kepenatan tubuh, otak dan hatinya. Pandangannya lurus kedepan saat duduk disalah satu kursi taman. Menikmati pemandangan beserta kumpulan manusia yang tampak asik bermain bersama keluarga atau kekasih mereka masing-masing. Kalau dilihat-lihat, tampaknya hanya dia sendiri yang berteman sepi. Hahhaaaa… miris.

Changmin akan membaringkan tubuhnya dikursi taman. Namun, sebuah isakkan langsung menghentikan niatnya. Merasa isakkan itu sangat dekat dengannya, Changmin menolehkan kepalanya kesegala arah. Tebakannya tepat. Seorang namja yang mungkin tingginya hanya sepinggul Changmin dan membawa ransel spiderman itu, menangis tertahan dikerumunan pejalan kaki. Tapi, Changmin hanya memperhatikan anak itu sekilas, tanpa ada niat untuk menghampiri.

"hiks…hiks… eomma~~~ appa~~~hiks… Kris takuutttt hiks…hiks…"

"haaahhhh masa tidak ada yang mau mendatangi anak itu sih" gerutu Changmin kesal saat suara namja kecil itu semakin kuat terisak.

Changmin kembali melihat anak itu, dan hampir saja tubuhnya terlonjak kaget saat melihat anak itu malah berdiri tepat dihadapannya sekarang.

"Appa!"

"Mwoseun suriya?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Appa! Appa! Appa!" pekik anak itu berkali-kali dengan ekspresi wajah seperti menemukan sesuatu yang telah ditemukan dalam pencariannya.

"Ya ampuuunnn… jadi namja itu appa-nya? Sayang sekali, tampan begitu tapi sifatnya jahat sekali"

"Iya masa anaknya dibiarkan menghilang begitu" bisik-bisik para pejalan mulai menginterupsi telinga Changmin.

"Yak! Aku bukan appanya! Kenapa kalian sok tahu sekali?!" berang Changmin yang memang mudah sekali tersinggung bila dikatai 'jahat'.

GRAB

"Appa~~~~ huwaaaaaaa apppaaaaaaaa hiks… hiks… appa~~~ Kris kehilangan eomma… hiks… hiks… bantu Kris cari eomma… hiks… hiks… dan kita akan tinggal bersama hiks… hiks…"

SRAK

"Appa? Hiks… appa~~~" Kris kaget saat namja yang dirasanya mirip dengan appa-nya yang ada di foto yang pernah ditunjukkan eommanya itu mendorongnya sampai terjengkang kebelakang.

"Micheosseo? Jangan bicara sembarangan!" teriak Changmin kessal.

"hiks… hiks… appa ini Kris hiks…" Kris masih mencoba mendekati Changmin dan memeluk paha Changmin erat.

"YAK!" Changmin mengerang frustasi. "Apa-apaan ini?"

.

.

.

"Maaf tuan. Ini sudah hampir satu jam sejak kami mengumumkan bahwa anak anda hilang. Tapi, sepertinya anak anda tidak disini lagi" jelas seorang announcer yang bertugas di bandara incheon.

"Mwo? Ti- tidak mungkin" Kyuhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya saat mengetahui anaknya tak juga kembali. Padahal satu jam yang lalu sebelum Kris menghilang, dia merasa Kris ada dalam genggaman tangannya. Tapi saat dia akn masuk kedalam taxi, malah tangan anak lain yang digenggamnya. "Demi Tuhan Kris, kau ada dimana sekarang? Hiks… hiks…"

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Cinta yang lain… (ChangKyu)

By: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

Bbm: 75de8b83

.

.

.

WARNING

NOT FOR CHILDREN/YAOI/DLDR/RNR

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Changmin harus menahan amarahnya saat bocah yang tadi ditemuinya ditaman memintanya mencari sang eomma dari namja bernama Kris itu. Merasa tak nyaman terus diperhatikan orang banyak, Changmin langsung membawa Kris ke apartment-nya. Bahkan kini Kris sedang duduk didepannya saat Changmin duduk nyaman dilantai apartment-nya.

"Ceritakan bagaimana kejadiannya sampai kau tersesat begini?" tanya Changmin mulai ramah setelah memberi susu coklat miliknya dan beberapa snack pada Kris.

"OMO! Appa! Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan snack sebanyak ini" sungut Kris saat merasa tersinggung dengan Changmin yang membawakannya beberapa snack besar, seolah dia adalah penggila snack.

"Aiiissshhh kalau tidak habis ya jangan dimakan" ketus Changmin. "dan, berhenti memanggilku Appa. Aku belum punya anak. Menikah saja belum, bagaimana bisa punya anak?" lanjut Changmin kesal. Sedangkan Kris hanya mendengus.

"Tadi aku dan Eomma turun dari bandara incheon dan disana rama~~~~iiii sekali. sampai-sampai aku harus menggenggam tangan eomma seerat-eratnya. Kami bahkan turun di taman tadi. Kukira eomma iingin mengajakku bermain. Tapi, tiba-tiba saat dia membuka maskernya, dia bukan eommaku. I swear!" ujar Kris bersungguh-sungguh. Changmin sampai melongo dibuatnya.

"Bahkan saat itu orang itu memakai pakaian yang sama dengan eomma. Dia juga tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya dan langsung memasukkanku ke jok belakang dan tak menegurku sedikitpun. Aku tanya, eomma tetap sibuk dengan ponselnya. Setelah turun dari mobil, dia malah kaget dan kebingungan mencari kopernya dan meneriakiku 'nugu'. Aiiissshhhh saat itu aku tahu kalau dia mengira aku kopernya" sesal Kris.

"Kekekee~~~ hahahaaaaaaaa" tawa Changmin langsung meledak saat mendengar penuturan Kris. Ini benar-benar kejadian terlucu yang pernah didengarnya dari mulut seorang anak kecil.

"Appa! Aku tidak suka ditertawakan!" pekik Kris kesal.

"Pfftttt~~~ hahahaaaaaaaa" Changmin benar-benar tak bisa menahan tawanya, bahkan tangannya sampai memukul-mukul lantai apartment-nya.

"hiks… appa aku tidak suka ditertawakan hiks…hiks…" Kris terisak hebat saat mendengar Changmin yang malah menertawakannya. Saat itu Kris jadi teringat akan teman-temannya di Jepang yang selalu menertawakannya. Dia benar-benar tidak suka. Makanya dia lebih memilih tidak punya teman sekalian. Berteman dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun itu karena mereka baik padanya.

Melihat air mata kris, Changmin langsung menghentikan tawanya yang masih menggelitik perutnya. Jujur saja itu sangat lucu, tapi menertawakan orang yang menangis, rasanya tidak enak juga. Apalagi Kris masih anak-anak.

"Mianhae…" ujar Changmin yang refleks mengusap air mata Kris.

"Appa sama saja dengan eomma! Kalian sering membuatkusedih dan menangis hiks… Appa bahkan menertawakan Kris seperti teman-temanku yang mengejekku karena aku tak punya Appa. Tapi, orang yang mati-matian kubela juga menertawakanku hiks…" Kris menepis tangan Changmin dan langsung berjalan keluar menuju pintu apartment Changmin.

GRAB

"Mianhae" ujar Changmin yang langsung memeluk Kris erat.

Hangat, itulah yang dirasakan kris sekarang. Appa yang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya kini memeluknya erat. Rasanya Tuhan sudah berbaik hati padanya sekarang. Doa dalam tiap tidurnya kini tercapai. "Appa! Hiks… appa" Kris menangis keras dalam pelukkan Changmin.

DEG

DEG

DEG

'_**suara ini?**_' Changmin mengingat mimpi-mimpinya. Apakah ini jawabannya? "Si- siapa nama eomma-mu?" tanya Changmin ragu. Kris tampak berpikir dan mengerutkan dahinya menatap Changmin tak percaya.

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun"

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak punya tujuan sekarang. Tubuhnya melemas kala mendengar kabar announcer bahwa anaknya tidak ada di bandara. Bahkan tanpa sadar taxi yang ditumpanginya menuju rumah mewah yang dipintanya. Apa yang dipikirkannya sampai-sampai mengira bahwa eomma-nya yang diam-diam mengambil Kris. Pikirannya blank saat ini. Dia hanya terus terisak sambil menggumamkan nama Kris berkali-kali.

"Sudah sampai" ujar supir taxi yang mengantarnya.

"Oh? Go- gomawo" ujar Kyuhyun yang langsung keluar setelah membayar supir taxi tersebut.

Kaki jenjang Kyuhyun yang terbalut jeans hitam dan tubuh yang tertutupi blazer dan syal itu tampak kaku saat matanya menatap rumah mewah yang sudah 6 tahun lebih ditinggalkannya. Tak ada yang berubah dari rumah itu. Hanya saja… rumah itu begitu sepi sekarang. Tapi, demi Kris. Ingat, demi Kris dia melangkah kesana.

TING TONG

CKLEK

"Tuan Kyuhyun?" seru maid yang membukakan pintu. Kyuhyun hanya menatap maid itu datar, dan mungkin karena seruan maid mereka, Mrs. Shim keluar dari kamarnya dan menengok siapa tamu mereka dihari yang baru memulai malamnya itu.

"Eo- eomma?" sapa Kyuhyun gugup.

"Suruh dia masuk" ujar Mrs. Shim pada maid-nya.

Kini Kyuhyun duduk di sofa ruang keluarga yang jujur sangat-sangat dirindukannya. Bukankah dia sering bermanja-manja dengan sang eomma dikamar, taman belakang dan ruang tamu itu? Rasanya semua yang terjadi adalah kutukkan untuk Kyuhyun. Kenapa dia dan eommanya menjadi seperti ini? Ya, Kyuhyun sadar bahwa dialah penyebab semua hal ini terjadi. Changmin benar, harusnya dia tak berbohong. Bahkan, dia tak mampu mengakhiri kebohongannya.

"Kau nekat juga kemari" ejek Mrs. Shim dingin.

"A- apa Kris ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun to the point, walaupun takut-takut mengatakannya. Sontak pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Mrs. Shim terkekeh geli.

"Melihatnya saja aku tak sudi, bagaimana bisa aku mau membawanya kemari? Baboya?" cengir Mrs. Shim yang secara langsung membuat hati Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit.

"Kris hilang saat kami di bandara incheon hiks…" isak Kyuhyun meluncur begitu saja.

"Apa peduliku?" sungut Mrs. Shim.

"Eomma? Hiks… jebal~~~ jika kau membawanya pergi dariku, jebal~~~ kembalikan dia hiks… hiks… aku janji tak akan mengganggu hidup kalian hiks…"

"Kau menuduhku menculik anak menjijikan itu?"

"hiks… jebal~~~"

"Pergi dari sini sebelum suamiku pulang. Aku tidak pernah sudi menculik anak itu, bahkan berniat saja tidak pernah. ARRA?!" Mrs. Shim benar-benar tidak terima dengan tuduhan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merasa tak dihargai sedikitpun sebagai anak oleh eomma-nya pun bergegas keluar dari rumah itu. Sakit saat mendengar cemoohan dari eomma-nya sendiri. Bahkan lebih sakit daripada siapapun yang menyakitinya. Eomma yang begitu disayangi dan dilindunginya kenapa jadi sekejam itu?

Melihat sebuah kotak telepon didekat halte bis, Kyuhyun berlari memasuki kotak telepon itu. Untunglah dia ingat nomor ponsel Kris. Dia yakin Kris pasti menghubungi ponselnya berkali-kali, dan Kyuhyun sangat menyesal telah lupa men-charge ponselnya sebelum pergi ke Korea.

.

.

.

Changmin kini membawa Kris dengan motor sport-nya menuju rumah orang tua mereka. Namun, Kris yang duduk dibelakang memeluknya tiba-tiba menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Wae?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Eomma menelpon!" seru Kris senang.

"Mwo? Jadi kau punya ponsel? Aiiissshhh jinca" sungut Changmin kesal. Tau begitu dia tidak perlu bersusah-susah mengantar anak itu. sayangnya kris tak peduli dengan ocehan Kris, karena yang dipedulikannya kali ini adalah eommanya yang akhirnya menghubunginya setelah Kris mati-matian menghubunginya dan hanya dijawab operator jaringan.

"Appa!" seru Kris yang kembali memeluk Changmin erat.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bukan appamu" Changmin menghela napas mencoba bersabar.

"Kau adalah Appaku! Changmin appa, Kyumma ahhhh jinca henbokkaesseo" Kris tersenyum senang sambil mengeratkan pelukannya dipunggung sang appa.

"siapa yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah appamu?" Changmin masih belum menjalankan motornya.

"Tentu saja tak ada yang bilang. Tapi, aku melihat poto appa didompet eomma. Wae? Appa masih ingin menyangkal? Huftz ayo kita temui eomma dihalte" cuek Kris.

"Halte mana?" tanya Changmin dengan motor yang sudah di gas pelan.

"Molla"

CKIIIIIIIT

"MWO?!" Changmin benar-benar emosi menghadapi anak dibelakangnya itu. "Halte di korea kan banyak bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kita menemukan eommamu?" pekik Changmin kesal.

"Sudahlah appa. Mencari eomma sangat sulit sekarang. Tadi eomma menelpon menggunakan telepon umum. Ponselnya mati. Mengertilah, ne?" sontak ucapan sok dewasa Kris membuat Changmin uring-uringan bukan main.

.

.

.

Mr. Shim tampak kaget saat melihat poto-poto yang diberikan oleh anak buahnya tentang perkembangan Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Anak? Siapa anak ini?" tanya Mr. Shim penasaran.

"maaf tuan, bukannya saya ingin mengejek atau mempermalukan anda, tapi… tuan Kyuhyun itu male-pregnant" sontak penjelasan anak buahnya membuat Mr. Shim kaget bukan main. "dan setelah mendapat data dari rumah sakit di Tokyo yang menjadi tempat tuan Kyuhyun melakukan operasi persalinan, ternyata tuan kyuhyun mencantumkan nama tuan Changmin sebagai appa dari Kris"

"Kris?"

"Nde. Itu nama anak tuan Changmin dan Kyuhyun"

"Keluarlah, terus pantau keberadaan mereka dan aktivitas mereka. Kau boleh keluar sekarang" ujar Mr. Shim sambil memijit pelan pelipisnya.

Seperginya anak buah dari ruang kerjan itu, Mr. Shim menatap poto pernikahannya dan sang istri keduanya itu. "Sayang… aku sangat mencintaimu… tapi, aku juga menyayangi Changmin. Katakan padaku, apa yang harus aku lakkukan?" bisiknya merenungi masalah yang menimpa keluarganya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak bisa duduk tenang di halte. Sudah lewat dari satu jam dan anaknya itu belum juga kelihatan batang hidungnya. Apalagi penuturan Kris yang mengatakan bahwa dia bersama appa-nya. Jujur saja, kyuhyun sangat-sangat merasa tak nyaman. Perasaan dan pikirannya sangat kalut sekarang.

"Eomma!" pekik sebuah suara yang membuat Kyuhyun bergegas menoleh dan menghampiri sang buah hati. Namun saat melihat seorang namja yang berdiri dibelakang anaknya dengan tatapan dingin dan datar itu, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan memilih diam ditempat, membiarkan Kris memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"Eomma! Appa sekarang bersama kita!" pekik Kris girang sambil menatap kedua namja yang hanya saling menatap tanpa ada niat untuk saling menyapa. Sampai akhirnya Changmin memutuskan meninggalkan Kris bersama eommanya, hingga membuat Kris meraung-raung memanggilnya untuk kembali.

Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun bahkan tak bereaksi apapun. Hanya air mata yang bisa mengungkapkan betapa tak karuan hatinya saat itu. bahagia karena Changmin tampak sehat dan semakin berisi, tak seperti mereka yang dudlu kuliah di SM University. Bingung, karena sudah lama tak bertemu dan dia tak tau harus mengatakan apa, serata bagaimana Kris bisa bertemu dengan Changmin. Sedih, karena Changmin terlihat tak sudi melihatnya. Hanya senyum kecut yang menemani air matanya. Sedangkan Kris terus meneriaki Changmin dan terus merengek menyuruh Kyuhyun memanggil sang appa. Tapi, tak pernah Kyuhyun berani melakukannya.

"Eomma~~~~~" raung Kris menangis sengsegukkan sambil memukul-mukul perut dan dada Kyuhyun. Bahkan kyuhyun merasa sesak saat dadanya dihantam pukulan Kris yang sudah tak lemah lagi itu. Ditatapnya Kris, benar-benar perpaduan dirinya dan Changmin.

"Mianhae" ujar Kyuhyun penuh sesal.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Cinta yang lain… (ChangKyu)

By: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

Bbm: 75de8b83

.

.

.

WARNING

NOT FOR CHILDREN/YAOI/DLDR/RNR

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Changmin benar-benar menuruti keegoisannya dengan pergi menjauh dari 2 orang yang menurutnya tak pantas diingat. Tapi, lagi-lagi hatinya berdenyut sakit. Bahkan motornya mulai pelan karena emosinya yang tak stabil bisa membuatnya mati kapan saja. Wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar menguasai pemikirannya saat ini. Rasa sakit yang ditorehkan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengganggunya. Lalu tiba-tiba tangisan Kris mulai ikut mengganggunya.

CKIIIIIIIITTTT

"Arrrrrggghhhhhhh Shit!" umpatnya setelah menghentikan motornya kasar sambil menghantamkan helmnya ke aspal.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk termenung memperhatikan barang bawaannya dan Kris yang terus tak mau bicara padanya. Kris terus saja menangis, Kyuhyun bingung. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa. Tatapan dingin yang diarahkan Changmin padanya semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa namja tampan itu semakin membencinya. Kyuhyun tertunduk dalam kekehan lirih hingga Kris melihatnya dengan bergidik ngeri.

"Ahahahaaaaa hiks…hiks…" sontak Kris kaget saat eommanya menangis didepannya. Seumur hidupnya, inilah pertama kalinya sang eomma menangis blak-blakkan didepannya. Apalagi tawa diawal yang menjadi begitu menakutkan. Kris ingin menghampiri sang eomma, namun entah kenapa rasa kesal membuat langkahnya begitu berat.

BRRRRMM

Sontak suara motor yang berhenti dihalte membuat Kyuhyun dan Kris melirik pemilik motor tersebut. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, bahkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam kaku saat pemilik motor itu membawa semua barang-barangnya dan membawa Kris pergi menjauh darinya. Kyuhyun tertawa miris, bahkan anaknya meninggalkannya.

"Jangan bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat ini. Aku akan kembali menjemputmu"

DEG

DEG

DEG

Kyuhyun menatap nanar namja yang tadi bicara padanya. Nada suara yang terdengar begitu cuek, namun tetap saja kata-kata itu membuatnya kaget bukan main. Namja itu, akan menjemputnya disini?

BRRRMM

Kyuhyun langsung terduduk penuh harap saat namja itu pergi membawa Kris dan barang-barangnya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan dinginnya udara malam di Seoul. Matanya termenung menerawangi wajah namja yang tadi menyuruhnya menunggu. Changmin, Shim Changmin. Wajah namja itu semakin tampan saja. Bahkan Kyuhyun tersenyum lirih saat mengingat tatapannya pada tubuh Changmin yang tampak begitu sehat. Sedangkan tubuhnya? Kurus dan semakin kurus. Dia baru ingat, semenjak dia tinggal di Jepang, rasanya dia hanya makan 1 kali sehari. Apalgi saat Kris sekolah dan dia semakin banting tulang mencari uang, rasanya dia sering melupakan makan.

CTAAAARRR

JDEEEEERRRR

SYUUURRRRRR

"hiks" kembali isakkan itu keluar dari bibir tipisnya saat hujan turun deras. Bahkan pias dari hujan memercik dicelananya. Kyuhhyun mengeratkan pelukkannya pada tubuhnya sendiri. Tidak apa-apa, bukankah Changmin akan menjemputnya? Changmin sudah berjanjikan?

.

.

.

"Appa tidak menjemput eomma?" tanya Kris yang disuruh Changmin tidur diranjangnya.

"Besok saja" jawab Changmin cuek. Bahkan dia mulai masuk kedalam selimut bersama Kris.

"Tapi appa-"

"Tidurlah" potong Changmin malas.

"A- aku tidak tenang hiks… sekarang sedang hujan hiks…" bahkan Kris sudah duduk lagi diranjang. Sontak Changmin kesal bukan main. Kepalanya pening akibat Kris dan Kyuhyun.

"Dia sudah dewasa! Dia sangat bodoh jika masih menunggu aku menjemputnya ARRA?!" bentak Changmin tanpa sadar. "Sekarang tidur!" titah Changmin.

"Hiks… eomma tidak pernah membentakku sekeras appa hiks… Apa appa sangat membenciku makanya tidak mau melihatku? Makanya appa tidak mau bertemu denganku? Makanya eomma ke Jepang meninggalkan appa? Hiks…" Kris menangis dan bergumam pelan dalam selimutnya. Dia tak berani menatap Changmin saat ini.

GRAB

"hiks" isak Kris semakin keras.

"Kris, berhenti mengatakan aku adalah appamu. Aku- aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sekarang tidurlah eoh? Aku akan menjadi appa-mu malam ini. Jangan khawatirkan eommamu. Dia sudah dewasa. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Jaljayoo" bisik Changmin member pengertian pada Kris. Walaupun harus diakuinya, hatinya tak tenang saat mendengar gelegar petir dan Guntur yang menguasai malam ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melihat arlojinya yang menunjukkan waktu yang semakin malam. Dilihatnya sekelilingnya dengan sweater tipis yang membalut tubuhnya yang memucat kedinginan. Sayangnya, tak ada tanda-tanda Changmin akan datang. Ini bahkan sudah lewat dari 2 jam. Kyuhyun langsung duduk lemas di halte. Bodohnya dia yang masih mau menunggu Changmin.

TIIIIIIIIIINNNNN

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

"KYU?"

"Kau?" Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya kaget saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ya Tuhan ini kau? Aku sangat merindukanmu heee" ujar pelaku pemanggilan tersebut dan langsung menyeret Kyuhyun kedalam mobil.

Kyuhyun kini duduk di jok depan bersama orang yang menyeretnya, dan ternyata orang itu juga namja. Ditambah, wajah itu begitu familiar. Kyuhyun sangat mengenal namja disampingnya yang entah akan membawanya kemana. Kyuhyun ikut saja, karena dia tidak tahu dimana Changmin membawa Kris. Dia berpikir bahwa besok dia akan kembali menunggu Changmin di halte.

"Siwon hyung eunggg… benarkan?" Kyuhyun bertanya agak canggung.

"Enak saja kau memanggilku hyung. Jelas-jelas kita teman satu angkatan" gerutu Siwon.

"Iya, kau yang mencuri ciumanku kan? Brengsek" sindir Kyuhyun.

"Aigooo… aku khilaf heee. Ah ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di halte? Mana ada bus lewat jam segini. Ini bahkan sudah lewat dari jam 10. Kau mau kemana?" tanya namja yang ternyata adalah Siwon.

"Eunnggg bo- bolehkah aku menginap ditempatmu?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu. Sayangnya, Siwon malah kaget dan berbunga-bunga mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih mengarah pada permohonan itu.

"Everything for you" jawab Siwon dengan dimple yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Gomawo"

.

.

.

Mr. Shim pulang kerumahnya dan menemukan istrinya duduk di sofa. Terlihat jelas jika istrinya itu menunggunya. Bahkan dia bisa melihat dengan jelas menu makan malam yang idsiapkan istrinya. Lagi-lagi dia membuat istrinya itu kecewa. Dia sudah berjanji akan dinner dengan istrinya ini, tapi dia melupakannya. Dengan hati-hati diangkatnya tubuh istrinya menuju kamar. Diselimutinya sang istri dengan selimut tebal, mengingat cuaca yang sangat dingin saat ini.

Tanpa sadar Mr. Shim memperhatikan wajah sang istri yang tampak semakin keriput tak jauh beda dengannya. Tapi, wajah istrinya itu terlihat begitu lelah. Seperti menanggung beban yang begitu berat. Bahkan matanya memiliki kantung yang menghitam. Dia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa istrinya sering menangis diam-diam saat dia pergi keluar ruumah. Semenjak Kyuhyun pergi, dia mulai sering mendengar tangisan istrinya diam-diam. Sedikit perih dihatinya saat mengingat apa yang telah terjadi pada keluarganya.

"Semuanya akan kembali. Tenanglah" ujarnya pada Mrs. Shim yang tamp[ak terganggu dalam tidurnya.

Chup

Kecupan lembut dari suaminya langsung membawanya kembali dalam ketenangan.

Drrrttt Drrrttt

"…"

"Hm?" wajah Mr. Shim mengernyit saat mendengar penuturan seseorang yang sedang berbicara dengannya lewat ponsel.

"…"

"siapa namja itu?"

"…"

"Arraa. Teruslah selidiki"

"…"

PIP

"Apa yang kau lakukan Min? Haahhh" gumamnya sambil menghela napas panjang saat sambungan telpon dimatikan.

.

.

.

"Mwo? Kau datang dari Jepang?" kaget Siwon setelah mendengar cerita Kyuhyun.

"Eum" angguk Kyuhyun.

"Kau juga punya anak? A- apa istrimu juga ikut?" tanya Siwon dengan nada kecewa.

"Aku tidak punya istri" jawab Kyuhyun datar sambil sesekali menyesap kopi panasnya.

"Mwo? lalu anak siapa itu?" tanya Siwon penuh keterkejutan.

"Anak yang kulahirkan 6 tahun yang lalu"

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

Pagi menghampiri umat manusia hari ini. Sinar matahari yang menyusup melalui tirai-tirai kamar sudah mengusik beberapa umat yang kini mulai gelisah dalam tidurnya. Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya saat memasuki kamarnya yang diatas kasurnya masih terbaring makhluk berukuran setengah badannya yang menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"Euunngghhhh" lenguhnya kesal sambil mengucek matanya yang begitu berat untuk terbuka.

"Bangunlah bocah. Aku akan mengantarmu pada eomma-mu hari ini" ujar Changmin sambil menyibak pelan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kris.

"Eung?" dahi Kris mengkerut menatap tak percaya pada Changmin yang mengatakan hal itu disaat dia terbangun dari mimpi indahnya tentang eomma dan appa-nya. Dia mulai mendudukkan tubuhnya sambil memperhatikan Changmin yang merapikan kasur seolah tak ada Kris disana.

"Mandilah! Aku tunggu diluar dan setelah sarapan aku akan mengantarmu pada eomma-mu"

NYUT~~~

Changmin tak mengerti dengan denyut sakit dihatinya sekarang. Ya, Changmin sudah berjanji semalam saat melihat air mata Kris yang mengigau bahwa dia akan mengembalikan Kris pada Kyuhyun. Lagipula, Changmin sudah mengubur semua kisahnya dengan Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. Melihat Kris hanya akan menambah beban hatinya. Setelah merapikan kamar diapun langsung menghilang dibalik pintu kamar. Meninggalkan Kris yang tercenung menatapnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di halte. Siwon juga menemaninya. Hatinya gelisah saat Kris tak juga nampak batang hidungnya. Pikirannya kalut, takut jika Changmin membawa kris pergi darinya. Tapi, apa hak Changmin mengambil Kris? Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak pernah memberitahu Kris seperti apa wajah appa-nya. Pikirannya semakin kalut, takut jika Changmin masih dendam padanya dan mencoba melukai Kris. Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun tak tahu rumah Changmin. Siwon yang melihatnya sampai harus menenangkannya berkali-kali.

GRAB

"Kris hiks… aku takut Siwon ah hiks… Kris belum juga kembali" Kyuhyun langsung terisak hebat dalam pelukkan Siwon.

"Ssstttt uljimma~~~"

Sementara itu Changmin dan Kris sudah dalam perjalanan menuju halte. Changmin tertegun saat Kris tak menjawab pertanyaan apapun yang dilontarkan Changmin. Tapi namja itu tak ambil pusing dan mempercepat kemudinya agar bisa lepas dari Kris dan Kyuhyun. sedikit ngilu dihatinya saat mengingat pertemuan singkatnya dengan Kris yang seolah sudah diatur sedemikian rupa.

Kris menatap dalam punggung appa-nya yang lebar. Tangannya sudah bergetar ketakutan saat appa-nya melajukan kemudinya. Tapi Kris kesal dan marah pada appa-nya yang sangat tak menganggapnya itu. sekuat mungkin Kris memegang pegangan belakang motor appa-nya. Kalau boleh jujur, Kris sudah akan menangis. Tapi, entah kenapa dia bersikukuh menahan air matanya agar tak jatuh.

Changmin langsung menghentikan motornya di halte. Secepat mungkin dia menurunkan Kris dari atas motor. Tapi, lagi-lagi bocah itu berulah. Kris menggenggam kuat pegangan belakang sehingga Changmin kesulitan menurunkan Kris dari motor. Saat itu juga pandangan Changmin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang saat ini masih dalam pelukkan Siwon. Changmin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Hatinya malah semakin hancur jika terus melihat adegan romantic didepannya itu.

"YAK! CEPAT TURUN!" bentak Changmin kasar. Hingga Kris tak sanggup lagi menahan air matanya. Mata beningnya menatap annar pada appa-nya yang terus berusaha menurunkannya dari motor.

"Shireo hiks…" tolak Kris dengan lirihan lemah. Semakin Changmin mencoba, semakin dia menggenggam pegangan belakang dengan erat.

"AKU HARUS KERJA! APA-APAAN KAU?!" bentak Changmin lagi. tak sadarkah dia jika dihadapannya itu adalah anak telah berumur 7 tahun?

PLAK

"Sebegitu mengganggunyakah anakku? Sampai kau harus membentaknya sekeras itu? EOH" desis Kyuhyun setelah menampar Changmin dengan tangan yang bergetar. Tanpa sadar air matanya mengalir bebas begitu saja. Hatinya sangat sakit saat anaknya diperlakukan seperti itu. Sedangkan Changmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun tajam seolah ingin membunuh namja yang memberi bekas merah dipipinya pagi-pagi begini.

"Lebih baik kau segera turunkan ANAKMU itu dari motorku!" desis Changmin berbahaya dan menekankan kata 'anakmu' saat melihat Siwon mendekat kearah mereka. Kyuhyun menghela napas berat dan langsung menatap Kris yang terus menatap Changmin sedih.

"Ayo Kris kita pulang eoh?" bujuk Kyuhyun dengan senyum miris saat anaknya tak menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

"Shireo!" tolak Kris pelan.

"Eomma-mu sudah menyuruhmu. Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan? Aiissshhhh" geram Changmin.

"Changmin ah… bisakah kau bicara lebih halus sedikit pada anak-anak?" tegur Siwon.

"Aku tidak bisa! Cepat kalian urus anak itu atau aku akan menurunkannya paksa" ancam Changmin. Kyuhyun menunduk menggigit bibirnya kuat. Hatinya begitu perih mendengar penuturan Changmin.

"Kris? Ayo kita pulang hiks…hiks… eomma bisa mati kalau kelakuanmu seperti ini hiks…" Siwon sampai menatap lirih pada Kyuhyun yang semakin menangis sengsegukkan. Tanpa mereka sadari, namja yang dibelakang mereka turut merasakan ngilu dihatinya.

SRET

"YAK! Hiks… lepas!" sergah Kyuhyun saat Changmin tiba-tiba menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Lepaskan dia SHIM!" berang Siwon sambil menatap tajam pada Changmin.

"Ini urusan keluarga. Pulanglah tuan Choi" balas Changmin sengit.

SRET

"A- apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Kyuhyun kaget saat Changmin mendudukkan dirinya dibelakang Kris. Bahkan Kris juga ikut kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Changmin.

"Tutup mulutmu dan ikut aku!"

"Mwo?!"

BRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMM

"SHIT!" umpat Siwon yang melihat Changmin membawa Kyuhyun pergi.

Sementara itu Changmin terus melajukan kemudinya sampai Kyuhyun dan Kris tak berani bicara saat kecepatan Changmin membuat mereka harus memejamkan mata. Tanpa peduli Changmin akan mengejeknya atau apapun, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk pinggang Changmin erat agar Kris juga terlindungi.

Changmin? Jangan ditanya bagaimana ekspresi namja itu. Bahkan dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Amarah sudah menguasainya. Tidak sadarkah kau Changmin bahwa cemburu masih menyelimutimu saat ini? Iya kan?

CKIIITT

"TURUN!" bentak Changmin pada Kyuhyun yang ketakutan setengah mati. Jantungnya berdegup cepat saat melihat mata Changmin. Secepatnya dia menurunkan Kris dari motor. Namun hal tak terduga membuat Kyuhyun dan kris semakin ketakutan. Tanpa peduli dengan Kris yang berlari memasuki rumah, Changmin langsung menyeret Kyuhyun dan menguncinya dikamar. Membiarkan Kris ketakutan saat Changmin membanting pintu keras, hingga Kris menggedor-gedor kamar kuat.

BRUGH

"Akh!" pekik Kyuhyun saat merasakan sakit dipunggungnya saat Changmin menghempaskannya ke kasur dan langsung menindihnya. "Kau jangan gila! Apa maumu hah?" tanya kyuhyun frustasi dengan sikap Changmin.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan dilakukan seorang seme saat uke-nya sudah berada dalam tindihan sang seme?" sinis Changmin. Tangannya mulai menelusuri cepat baju yang dipakai Kyuhyun.

"Jangan gila! Kris mendengar! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? LEPAS!" Kyuhyun berontak dengan menendang asal kesegala arah asal bisa lepas dari Changmin.

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

"Hiks… a- apa salahku hiks… apa lagi? Maaf jika Kris sudah mengganggumu hiks… kumohon jangan bersikap sekejam ini hiks…" isak Kyuhyun takut-takut saat setelah Changmin memberi lima tamparan telak di wajahnya.

"Apa aku memintamu berbicara? DIAM!" sergah Changmin sambil terus menelanjangi Kyuhyun. "Aku sudah membiarkan anakmu itu menggangguku, jadi turuti apapun yang kumau"

"Min hiks… sebenci itukah kau padaku? Eoh? Hiks… kumohon jangan Min a- aku tidak mau mengandung anakmu hiks…" cicit Kyuhyun saat merasakan bahwa Changmin telah berhasil menelanjanginya.

BRAK

BRAK

BRAK

"EOMMAAAAAAA hiks…hiks… Eommaaaa apppaaaaaaa hiks… APPAAAAAA jangan ganggu eommaaaaa hiks…" teriak Kris diluar sambil terus menggedor pintu kamar.

"Jika kau tidak ingin Kris mendengar apa yang sedang kulakukan, lebih baik kau diam" ancam Changmin yang tengah mengikat tangan Kyuhyun deegan ikat pinggangnya. "Heh! Appa? Setelah ini kau harus mengatakan padanya bahwa aku bukan appa-nya. Tak ada cerita namja bisa hamil. Itu bualan saja bodoh!"

PLAK

"Hiks…" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menahan perih diwajah dan hatinya.

"Cepat katakan padanya bahwa kau baik-baik saja" desis Changmin. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

"EOMMAAAAAAAA APPAAAAAA" teriak Kris menjadi-jadi.

"Tunggu diluar sebentar Kris. Eomma baik-baik saja" seru Kyuhyun yang hampir mengeluarkan suara tangisnya saat mengatakan hal itu pada Kris.

"Kris akan menunggu eomma dan appa diluar" ujar Kris yang sudah duduk didepan tv Changmin dan memakan snack yang tadi pagi diberikan Changmin padanya. Dalam pikirannya sekarang, eomma dan appanya pasti sedang merencanakan jalan-jalan untuknya. Ya Tuhan! Berkatilah bocah yang masih polos itu.

.

.

.

Changmin menyeringai pada kyuhyun yang menatapnya memohon. Namun, Changmin sudah dirasuki setan paling kejam. Dengan cepat dia membuka lebar paha Kyuhyun hingga nampaklah rectum Kyuhyun yang dulu sudah sering dijamahnya itu. lalu pikirannya kembali pada Siwon.

"Tidur dimana kau tadi malam?" tanyanya mengintimidasi.

"Ru- rumah Siwon hiks…"

"Berarti masih membekas kan longgarnya lubangmu saat Siwon merasukimu?" sontak Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat atas apa yang dituduhkan Changmin.

"Anniyooo aku bukan pelacur! Kenapa kau menuduhku begitu? Hiks…"

"Bukan pelacur? Buktinya dulu dengan mudahnya aku memerawanimu dank au malah mendesah dibawahku. Apa itu yang namanya bukan pelacur? Tidur dirumah Siwon saja pasti ada imbalannya kan Kyu? Katakan padaku sehebat apa dia?" bisik Changmin menyeringai.

"Aku hanya melakukannya denganmu Min, dan itu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku bukan pelacur hiks…" hati Kyuhyun serasa ditusuk ribuan belati. Mati terasa lebih baik dari pada mendengar ucapan namja diatasnya yang sudah mengarahkan junior itu ke rektumnya.

JLEB

KREK

"ERRRRRRMMMMMMMM" Kyuhyun menggigit birnya kuat hingga darah mengalir merembes melewati gigi dan bibirnya saat merasakan rektumnya terkoyak. Bahkan Kyuhyun menutup mata kuat-kuat untuk menahan sakit saat suara urat rektumnya putus disana. Dia tak bisa menjerit. Kris akan menangis jika tau dia menjerit kesakitan. Kyuhyun pening, pandangannya berkabut. Tapi, pingsan tak juga mendatanginya. Air mata dan darahlah yang bisa mengekspresikan betapa sakitnya yang dia rasakan.

"Arrrrrggghhh ooouuuughhhh ssshhh" desis Changmin saat juniornya dia paksa masuk kedalam rectum Kyuhyun dalam satu hentakkan hingga dia juga bisa mendengar suara urat rectum yang putus itu. Pernahkah tanganmu terkilir? Rasanya sesakit itu. Bahkan lebih sakit dari itu. Changmin sedikit kaget saat mendengar suara aneh itu. dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang menangis dalam gigitan bibir yang berdarah itu. Bahkan junior Changmin terjepit keras disana.

"K- Kyu? Gwe- gwencana?" tanya Changmin takut-takut saat melihat warna kulit Kyuhyun yang pucat semakin pucat dan darah yang merembes keluar saat dia mengeluarkan juniornya.

"Sa- sakit Min hiks… aku tidak tahan lagi hiks… jeongmal…" dan saat itu, akhirnya kesadaran Kyuhyunpun menghilang.

"KYU!"

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Cinta yang lain (ChangKyu FF)

By: Kim Eun Seob

Fb: Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

Bbm: 75de8b83

.

.

.

WARNING

YAOI NC/M-PREG/HURT-COMFORT/ROMANCE/DLDR/REVIEW!

.

.

.

Chapter 6

CKLEK

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Changmin was was saat uisa keluarga Shim itu keluar dari kamarnya. Sebenarnya dia memanggil uisa keluarga juga karena terdesak. Dalam hati ada sedikit penyesalan saat memanggil uisa itu. Harusnya dia langsung membawa Kyuhyun ke Rumah Sakit. Tapi karena terlalu buru-buru akhirnya tanpa disuruh, tangannya malah menekan nomor telepon uisa keluarga.

"Haaahhh" Song uisa menghela napas panjang. "Kau apakan dia sampai begitu? Dia bisa saja infeksi dan mati" tutur Song uisa dengan wajah kesal.

"Mwo? Dia tidak mati kan?" Changmin benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Aku bilang dia hampir mati. Bukan mati Shim Changmin" tegas Song uisa.

"Aissshhhh apa yang terjadi?" Changmin frustasi sendiri karrena tingkah uisa yang banyak tanya itu menurutnya.

"Kau melukai mulut rahimnya. Kau memperkosanya ya? Eoh? Bukankah dia hyung tirimu? Bagaimana jika appa-mu tau hah?" Song uisa memijat kepalanya yang pening akibat ulah Changmin.

"Jangan bawa-bawa appa dalam hal ini" tiba-tiba raut wajah changmin menjadi datar. "dan… bagaimana bisa ada namja yang punya rahim?" tanya Changmin penasaran sambil sesekali melirik Kris yang tengah menonton TV dan sesekali melihat appa-nya yang langsung tersenyum aneh jika dia melirik.

"Aku juga tidak benar-benar tau dalam hal seperti ini. Tapi, kemungkinan telah terjadi mal praktek atas Kyuhyun. Entah itu saat dia dirahim eomma-nya atau dia melakukannya sendiri dengan meng-cloning rahim dalam tubuhnya"

"Mwo?"

"Tapi, rahimnya tampak alami. Benar-benar mirip rahim yeoja. Didalam lubang rektumnya terdapat dua 'lorong' yang apabila terangsang, maka mulut rahimnya akan terbuka dan rectum dalam akan mnutup. Saat kau menumpahkan spermamu kedalam, kemungkinan besar adalah mulut rahim itu membuka sempurna dan menerima aliran spermamu. Lalu, rahim itu akan bekerja seperti layaknya rahim. Bahkan Kyuhyun melahirkan melalui lubang pembuangan, tapi dalam konteks mulut rahimnya yang bekerja, bukan rektumnya"

"I- ini mustahil. Be-berarti Kris benar-benar anakku?" Changmin shock sekarang. Dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah, bagaimana sakitnya Kyuhyun melahirkan sendirian dan meregang nyawa hanya untuk Kris.

"Anak itu anakmu dan Kyuhyun?" Song uisa tampak lebih kaget mendengar penuturan Changmin. "Jadi kalian sudah melakukan hubungan itu saat kalian masih tinggal bersama dalam rumah Shim? OMO! Kalian benar-benar gila" Song uisa hanya bisa menghela napas tak percaya.

"Tutup mulutmu" ancam Changmin.

"Aku tak yakin" sontak Changmin memebulatkan mata tak suka. "Aku pergi sekarang. Ku peringatkan, jangan menyentuhnya sampai 2 minggu kedepan. Rektumnya sampai robek begitu menerima juniormu. Aissshhh" tak sanggup lagi bicara, Song uisa pun pergi dari apartment Changmin.

Sepeninggalan Song uisa, Changmin bergerak masuk kedalam kamar. Dilihatnya kyuhyun yang pucat dan saat tangannya menyentuh dahi dan leher Kyuhyun, sadarlah dia bahwa Kyuhyun juga demam. Segera mungkin dia mengambil kompres dan meletakkan handuk kecil didahi Kyuhyun dan menyelimuti Kyuhyun dengan selimut tebalnya. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun iba. Dia menyesal sekarang.

.

.

.

"Appa kita kemana?" tanya Kris yang kini tangannya digenggam erat oleh Changmin menuju restoran tempatnya bekerja.

"Disini, kau boleh makan es krim sesukamu" seru Changmin dengan senyum riang. Tapi senyum riang itu sedikit berubah saat melihat boss-nya menatapnya geram dengan besi pencetak es krim yang ada ditangannya.

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa SHIM?!" desis boss-nya berbahaya.

"Jae hyuuuuunnnnggggg" rengeknya kesal dan langsung masuk kedalam tanpa peduli Jaejoong yang menggertakkan gigi karena kesal setengah mati.

Didalam restoran, Changmin mencari kursi kosong agar Kris bisa duduk. Setelah dapat, dia langsung mendudukkan Kris diantara para yeoja senior high yang sedang makan es krim di jam istirahat mereka. Jaejoong memang pintar memilih tempat strategis untuk berjualan.

"Kyaaaaaaa oppa! Anak siapa ini?" teriak beberapa yeoja yang langsung menghampiri Kris.

"Anak oppa! Heeee" seru Changmin dengan mengerling nakal pada siswi-siswi senior high itu. sedangkan Kris hanya mampu ber-sweet drop ria melihat tingkah playboy appanya.

"Issshhhh oppa bercanda" pekik mereka kesal. Yah, mana mungkin mereka mau mempercayai hal yang akan membuat mereka patah hati.

"Namanya Kris. Jangan cubit-cubit dia. Dia tidak suka" ancam Changmin. "Nah Kris, tunggu ya, appa akan ambilkan es krim untukmu" Changmin bergegas menuju dapur.

"Hahahaaa changmin oppa manis sekali menyebut dirinya appa"

"Iya, wajah muda begitu mana mungkin punya anak"

"Haaahhhh" Kris hanya mendesah malas saat mendnegar bisik-bisik para yeoja yang menurutnya seksi-seksi itu. Dia sudah berjanji, kalau dia tidak lupa, dia akan melaporkan kemesuman appanya pada eommanya.

"Kris, makan es krim ini" seru Changmin yang meletakkan se-cup besar eskrim pelangi pada Kris. Selanjutnya changmin kembali bekerja.

.

.

.

"Min beri aku alasan kenapa kau telat? Kau tau kan akalu aku tidak suka ketidakdisiplinan?" ujar Jaejoong saat Changmin kembali dari mengentar beberapa es krim untuk pelanggan. Beberapa pegawai juga masih sibuk mengantar pesanan dan mencatat pesanan seperti biasa. Sibuk.

"Ada masalah sedikit hyung, mianhae. Kali ini saja aku janji. Aku tak akan pernah telat lagi" Changmin menunjukkan V sign-nya.

"Aissshhh awas kalau sampai terjadi lagi" ancam Jaejoong yang langsung merasa mual saat melihat Changmin menjilat es krim-nya. "Hoekksss kau membuatku mual Min hoeeksss" Jaejoong langsung lari menuju toilet. Bisa gila dia jika terus melihat Changmin.

Drrttt Drrrttt

"yeobosseyo?" jawab Changmin saat melihat nama Yunho tertera di LCD hand phone miliknya.

"Min jangan mengganggu Jaejoong ne. Istriku sedang hamil. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik. Jangan membuatnya kesal terus. Awas saja kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya" ancam Yunho dan langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya.

"What the- bagaimana bisa?" Changmin menggaruk kepalanya frustasi. Dia jadi ingin kembali kuliah saja, tapi degan jurusan science agar otaknya tidak sakit seperti sekarang karena memikirkan penciptaan Tuhan yang aneh. Kiamat memang sudah dekat sepertinya.

.

.

.

"Kau tau kan kalau Kyuhyun sudah pulang dari Jepang?" sontak Mrs. Shim kaget bukan main saat mendnegar penuturan sang suami yang kini tengah mengelap sisa makanan dimulutnya. Mereka dimeja makan sekarang.

"N- ne. Wae?" tanya mrs. Shim gugup.

"Kenapa dia tidak kemari? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu padamu?"

"Mwo? Ah- aniya~~~ dia belum kesini. Tapi, sepertinya dia akan menginap di rumah temannya. Sepertinya begitu"

"Ohhh… ya sudah kalau begitu" ujar Mr. Shim santai.

_**'Berhenti berbohong sayang. Aku tahu semuanya'**_ batin Mr. Shim.

.

.

.

Langit malam mulai menguasai daerah Seoul dan sekitarnya lagi. Malam yang dingin memang. Tak terkecuali untuk namja berambut ikal yang kini mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya dengan rasa sakit dikepala yang menyerangnya. Dirabanya rambut yang sudah kembali ikal karena catokkannya memang tidak permanen. Dirasakannya hangat ditubuhnya dan melihat selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai leher. Merasa asing dan mulai sadar dia ada dimana, sontak dia mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Awwwhhh"

PLUK

Namja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Cho Kyuhyun itu meringis pedih pada bagian bawahnya saat duduk. Namun, sakitnya dia coba tahan. Lalu, handuk kecil yang lembab jatuh kepangkuannya. Digenggamnya handuk kecil itu, merasakan hangat yang ada di handuk itu. Tangannya meraba dahi dan lehernya sendiri untuk merasakan hangat yang didapat handuk tadi.

"Eunngghhh aku demam?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Matanya menelisik seperti mencari sesuatu. Emmm lebih tepatnya mencari seseorang yang merupakan pemilik kamar ini. Perlahan dengan matanya yang berkunang-kunang dia keluar dari kamar itu, mencoba mencari anaknya, namun nihil. Tak ada siapapun. Tapi, saat dia akan masuk kembali kekamar, suara tawa diluar rumah mencuri perhatiannya.

CKLEK

Dilihatnya Changmin dan Kris yang masuk kerumah membawa belanjaan yang sepertinya adalah makanan. Kyuhyun tertegun saat mendengar tawa kedua namja yang sangat disayanginya itu. Tapi saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Changmin, buru-buru dia menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menghampiri Kris.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

"Yak! Bukankah kau masih sakit? Kenapa memaksakan diri untuk keluar kamar eoh? Aiiisssshhh" Kyuhyun hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang saat tiba-tiba Changmin berlari kearahnya dan langsung memapah tubuhnya untuk duduk di lantai depan rumah mereka. Apalagi nada suara Changmin yang benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun tak habis pikir mendengarnya.

_**'Changmin khawatir?'**_ batinnya shock. "Sssshhhh" ringis Kyuhyun saat bokongnya menyentuh lantai dingin itu. Namun matanya kembali melotot kaget saat tiba-tiba Kris datang membawa selimut tebal yang tadi menyelimuti tubuhnya. Lalu Changmin mendudukkannya diatas lipatan selimut itu.

"Nah… sekarang tidak sakit lagi kan eomma?" tanya Kris dengan wajah manisnya dan langsung duduk disebelah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, walau kenyataannya tetap saja ngilu dibawah sana.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Ruangan itu tiba-tiba hening. Kris memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya yang tak mengatakan apapun. "Appa~~~ Kris lapar" rengek Kris akhirnya. Changmin tersenyum dan mengusap rambut Kris sampai Kris merengut kesal karena rambut yang serupa dengan milik eommanya itu kini berantakkan. Hal kecil yang membuat hati Kyuhyun menghangat. Jujur saja, dia bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat dia pingsan tadi.

"Jja! Kita makan!" seru Changmin sambil membuka satu paket ayam goreng dan ddeokbokki kesukaan Kris. Lalu ada es krim yang dibawa Changmin dari restorannya yang membuat Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Ambillah" Changmin menyodorkan dada ayam kepada Kyuhyun. Ragu tapi pasti, Kyuhyun mengambil ayam itu dan mulai memakannya. Perutnya memang sangat lapar karena tak berisi makanan apapun sejak tadi pagi. Seingatnya dia hanya minum kopi di rumah Siwon tadi pagi.

"Go- gomawo" ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah menunduk dan mata yang sedikit melirik pada Changmin.

SRAK

'eh?' Kyuhyun menoleh tak percaya pada Changmin yang tadi mengusap acak rambutnya.

"Ayam ini memang untukmu dan aku karena Kris sudah punya ddeokbokki. Ini sup hangat agar perut kosongmu itu tidak kaget menerima ayam itu" ujar Changmin dengan senyum manisnya (lagi) sambil mendorong sup hangat pada Kyuhyun.

"N-ne" angguk Kyuhyun.

TES

TES

TES

"hiks… aku lapar sampai menangis hiks…" seru Kyuhyun yang merasa tak enak menangis didepan Changmin dan Kris. Bagaimana tidak menangis jika kemarin Changmin seolah akan membunuhnya, tapi sekarang namja didepannya itu malah bersikap seperti Changminnya yang dulu lagi. Changmin yang begitu mencintainya. Hatinya ngilu dan haru bersamaan.

"Makan yang banyak ya eomma… Jika masih lapar, ambil saja ddeokbokki Kris" tawar Kris yang tak tega melihat eommanya kelaparan sampai menangis begitu.

"daripada kau berikan ddeokbokki uuntuk eommamu, lebih baik kau berikan pada appa!" cibir Changmin sambil mencuri satu potong ddeokbokki Kris. "Eummm massitta"

"Aiissshhh appa!" rengut Kris yang langsung memeluk tempat ddeokbokki-nya agar Changmin tak mencuri makanannya lagi.

_**'appa?'**_ Kyuhyun semakin ingin menangis mendengarnya. _**'Jika ini mimpi, jangan pernah biarkan aku terbangun dari mimpi ini'**_ doanya penuh harap.

"Pelit sekali sih!" dengus Changmin yang langsung meringsut duduk dibelakang Kyuhyun.

GRAB

"Mi-min? hiks…" Kyuhyun semakin menangis tersedu-sedu saat tiba-tiba lengan kekar Changmin melingkar pelan diperutnya. Bahkan ayam yang dimakannya terasa sedikit asin karena tercampur air matanya. Bahkan jika dia menoleh kekanan, maka matanya akan bertemu langsung dengan Changmin yang menumpukan dagunya dibahu Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae" bisik Changmin dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

"hiks…"

"Mian karena berlaku kasar padamu. Mian tak percaya padamu. Mian membuat mulut rahimmu terluka karena kelakuanku tadi pagi. Mianhae… jeongmal mianhae" bisik Changmin dnegan semakin menyurukkan kepalanya dileher Kyuhyun. mencoba mencari aroma yang begitu dirindukannya.

"hiks…"

"Uisa yang memeriksamu tadi pagi yang mengatakan padaku bahwa kau punya rahim. Mianhae atas kebodohanku. Aku janji tak akan menyakitimu lagi" sesal Changmin dan menghela napas panjang. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi Kyu. Jangan sembunyikan hubungan kita lagi. Rasanya sakit sekali. Kita punya Kris sekarang. Mari kita hidup bahagia bersama keluarga kecil kita" mohon Changmin.

"hiks… aku- hiks… Changmin ah… eomma dan appa… hiks… kita memang tak ditakdirkan bersama hiks…" Kyuhyun tak bisa berhenti menangis, bahkan pelukkan Changmin begitu erat hingga rasanya begitu sesak.

"Setidaknya… sampai mereka mengetahui hubungan kita. Tinggallah bersamaku sampai dunia menghakimi kita" mohon Changmin lagi.

"Eomma… sebenarnya sudah tahu… hiks…" lirih Kyuhyun sesak napas saat mengingat eommanya.

"Mianhae Kyu. Aku tak bisa melepaskanmu kali ini. Mianhae" Chu~~~ tegas Changmin dan langsung melepaskan pelukkannya pada Kyuhyun setelah mendaratkan ciuman singkat ke pipi Kyuhyun, lalu mendekati Kris yang masih lahap dengan ddeokbokki-nya.

"Wae? Appa sudah makan 3 porsi ddeokbokki tadi di restoran. Dasar perut karet!" ejek Kris.

"YAK!" geram Changmin dengan tangan dilipat didada dan muka masam bukan main saat anaknya mengatainya perut karet.

"hikshaaahaaaa hiks… hahhaaaa perut karet hiks… kau pintar chagieee" Kyuhyun tertawa dalam tangisnya dan mendukung perkataan anaknya.

"OMO! Klaian berdu- aissshhh jinca! Bocah-bocah menyebalkan!" Changmin memijat kepalanya dengan wajah menekuk keras karena dua bocah didepannya mengejeknya habis-habisan malam ini.

"Hahahaaa eomma masih bocah hahaaaa" Kris tergelak mendengar umpatan appanya.

"Hiks… huwaaaaaa aku eommamu. Dasar bocah tengik! Hiks…" balas Kyuhyun.

Rumah apartment yang kecil itu kini dipenuhi dengan tawa ketiga namja yang merupakan keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari namja semua itu dimalam hari ini. Changmin bahagia. Matanya hampir menumpahkan air mata kalau saja dia tidak menahannya. _**'Tuhan. Biarkan aku memiliki keluarga kecil ini selamanya. Jebal~~~'**_ harapnya.

TBC…

Dah lama ga cuap cuap…

Adakah yang merindukan saya? #ngarep

Seobie tau kalian hanya merindukan ff ini. Hadeeeehhhh -_-"

Oke deh, met baca aja. Jangan lupa review…

Buat yangbingung cara review, mending langsung klik review. Nanti bakal keluar 2 kotak, atas buat nama, bawah buat komentar. Jika dipinta akun, kalian bisa menggunakan akun facebook kalian.

Annyeong…


	7. Chapter 7

Cinta yang lain (ChangKyu FF)

By: Kim Eun Seob

Fb: Mirna Kim Eun Seob

Twitter: MJaeseob

Bbm: 75de8b83

.

.

.

WARNING

YAOI NC/M-PREG/HURT-COMFORT/ROMANCE/DLDR/REVIEW!

.

.

.

Chapter 7 "Ending"

Kasur yang sebenarnya hanya bisa diisi oleh dua orang itu kini malah terisi penuh dengan adanya seorang bocah kurus tinggi diantara dua namja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Ketiganya tampak tertidur begitu pulas. Eummm tapi… mungkin hanya Kris saja yang tertidur pulas sambil memeluk tubuh Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun, sedari tadi mereka hanya berpura-pura tidur saja. Keduanya tak bisa tidur sepertinya.

Changmin membuka matanya, dilihatnya Kyuhyun dan Kris yang tampak tertidur. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menepuk pantat Kris, kini merambat menuju tangan Kyuhhyun yang ada dibahu Kris. Diusapnya tangan itu, hatinya berdenyut sakit saat merasakan tangan yang dulu begitu halus itu kini terasa kasar.

'Apa saja yang sudah kau kerjakan disana Kyu? Seberat apa pekerjaanmu?' batin Changmin bertanya. Rasa penyesalan kian dalam terukir dihatinya saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang tampak masih pucat pasi. 'Pasti sakit sekali ya Kyu?' tanyanya lagi sambil mendesis seolah dia yang merasakan sakitnya. Tanpa sadar desisannya itu justru membuat Kyuhyun kaget.

"Gwencana?" sontak Changmin hampir saja jantungan saat mendengar suara pekikkan kecil Kyuhyun yang dikiranya tadi sudah tidur. Melihat ekspresi kaget Changmin, Kyuhyun jadi terkikik geli melihatnya. "kekeke~~~ aku bukan hantu Min" ujar Kyuhyun mengejek.

"Aigooo~~~ kau mengagetkanku Kyu. Jinca!" gerutu Changmin pelan agar Kris tak terbangun.

"Kekeke~~~ ku kira kau kenapa sampai mendesis kesakitan begitu. Makanya aku kaget dan langsung membuka mataku" jelas Kyuhyun.

"OMO! Sejak kapan tuan Cho Kyuhyun khawatir padaku eoh?" sindir Changmin, sontak membuat Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Kau saja yang menghindariku terus. Jelas-jelas aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Jeongmalyo? Eummm kurasa mulai sekarang kau harus lebih memperhatikanku" usul Changmin dengan wajah menyeringai.

"Never" dan Kyuhyun langsung menutup matanya erat-erat. Perlahan bibir yang tadi mengerucut sebal itu langsung mengukir senyum saat Changmin menepuk-nepuk pantatnya dan membuatnya merasa sangat mengantuk. Sedangkan Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat wajah tidur Kris dan Kyuhyun yang ternyata sama-sama innocent itu. Tak lama, Changminpun juga mencoba menutup matanya dan tertidur.

.

.

.

Keputusan untuk hidup bersama Changmin bukanlah hal yang buruk. Justru ini seperti sebuah keajaiban bagi Kyuhyun. Walaupun jika harus mengingat kembali siapa mereka berdua dan rasa sakit itu kembali hadir, tapi dia sangat ingin menghargai waktu yang Tuhan berikan untuk keduanya. Melihat tawa Changmin dan Kris benar-benar membuat hatinya berkali-kali lipat bahagia.

"Jinca mashitta~~~ tak kusangka kau bisa memasak seenak ini yeobo~~~" puji Changmin dengan pipi yang menggembung karena mengunyah makanan yang Kyuhyun buat. Sontak Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat wajah Changmin yang sangat extreme itu dan mendengar panggilan yang Changmin tujukan padanya.

"Jinca? Kekeke~~~ kejamnya kau baru mengatakannya sekarang yeobo~~~ padahal sudah hampir dua bulan aku memberimu makan dengan hasil jerih payahku sendiri" decak Kyuhyun sedikit sebal walaupun tawa tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Appa sangat beruntung bisa merasakan masakan eomma yang lezat hanya dengan menunggu dalam jangka waktu dua bulan. Aku? Ya Tuhan~~~ setelah tujuh tahun baru aku bisa merasakannya selezat ini ckckck" decak Kris yang secara tak langsung menghina Kyuhyun.

"Aissshhhh jinca! Karena hari ini ulang tahun anak eomma yang ke tujuh tahun, makanya eomma berusaha memasak selezat mungkin" bela Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Changmin dan Kris hanya bisa mengelus dada mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Jadi itu artinya Kyuhyun hanya memasak masakan yang lezat saat hari ini saja, hari lain akan tidak enak lagi.

Ya, sudah dua bulan ketiganya tinggal bersama. Changmin tetap bekerja di restoran ice cream milik Jaejoong, Kris sudah terdaftar sebagai murid Exo Elementary School satu bulan yang lalu, dsn Kyuhyun hanya mengurus rumah karena itu perintah Changmin. Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Changmin, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sedang mempertimbangkan pekerjaan yang ditawarkan oleh Siwon. Ya, Kyuhyun pintar. Rasanya sangat membosankan jika hanya berdiam diri dirumah.

"Min cepat makannya, kau tidak boleh terlambat lagi Min. Kasihan Jae hyung harus memarahimu saat hamil begitu" ceramah Kyuhyun yang sudah mengenal Jaejoong sebagai istri dari salah satu teman sekolahnya yaitu Yunho yang merupakan sahabat Changmin.

"Ne appa! Kris juga harus segera sekolah" seru Kris yang sudah menyelesaikan makannya.

"Eung eung!" angguk Changmin yang mulutnya terisi penuh sampai tak bisa bicara dan langsung berlari menuju garasi motornya. Dibelakangnya Kyuhyun dan Kris mengikutinya hingga mereka kewalahan berlarian memasuki lift di apartment Changmin.

"Hati-hati!" pekik Kyuhyun saat Changmin dan Kris sudah pergi menjauh meninggalkannya. "Aigooo mereka bisa membuatku gila" dengus Kyuhyun dan langsung masuk kedalam lift, tanpa sadar ada yang mengikutinya.

"Kyunnie ah" panggil orang dibelakangnya datar sebelum Kyuhyun memasuki lift. Sontak Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, dan matanya membulat lebar saat melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"A- appa!" serunya kaget dengan debaran ketakutan dihatinya.

.

.

.

"Mwo? Jangan lakukan itu appa hiks… kasihan eomma jika appa menceraikannya hiks… aku yang salah. Kenapa jadi kalian ikut menderita? Hiks… mianhae appa" isak Kyuhyun saat mendengar penjelasan Mr. Shim tentang rencananya untuk menceraikan istrinya. Sekarang mereka dalam ruang tamu apartment Changmin.

"Appa tak bisa melihat keluarga ini terpecah. Kau tahu rasanya? Rasanya sakit sekali Kyu. Lalu apa yang harus appa lakukan? Bahkan appa tak mengabulkan permintaan almarhum istri appa untuk membahagiakan Changmin. Kau tahu betapa pedihnya hati namja tua ini?"

"Appa hiks…hiks…"

"Appa mohon Kyu, kembalilah kerumah. Kita jalani seolah kau menantu appa. Eommamu biarlah menjadi urusan appa" mohon mr. Shim.

"Aku takut appa hiks… Eomma akan semakin menderita melihatku"

"Tenanglah ne… ada appa"

"Bagaimana dengan Changmin?"

"Anak itu pasti akan sangat senang. Percayalah pada appa"

"Appa" Kyuhyun benar-benar berdebar tak karuan jika melihat kemasa depan dan ternyata tak seindah seperti yang Mr. Shim katakana. Apa yang akan dia lakukan?

.

.

.

"Eomma!" pekik Kris saat tahu bahwa eommanya menjemputnya kesekolah. Tapi, mata Kris menyelidik saat melihat namja paruh baya berjalan dibelakang eommanya dan tersenyum padnaya.

HUP

"Cucuku tampan sekali ne hahhaaaa" sontak Kris meminta penjelasan pada eommanya saat namja paruh baya itu malah mencubit-cubit pipinya dan merusak tatanan rambutnya.

"Dia harabeojimu sayang. Appa dari appamu" jelas Kyuhyun yang senang melihat Mr. Shim tampak begitu senang.

"HARABEOJIIIIIIIIIIIII!" pekik Kris dan langsung memeluk Mr. Shim erat.

.

.

.

"A- appa?" sontak jantung Changmin berdebar tak karuan saat melihat appanya kini duduk dihadapannya dengan memangku Kris.

"Appa sudah tahu semuanya Min. Appa juga merestui kalian"

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

TING TONG

Cklek

"KAU!" pekik Mrs. Shim kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri didepan rumahnya.

"A- apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" jeritnya yang membuat Kyuhyun merunduk takut.

"Ayo semuanya masuk kedalam" seru Mr. Shim tanpa peduli pada Mrs. Shim yang memandangnya dengan tatapan horror. Bahkan suaminya menggandeng tangan anak Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kini mereka duduk diruang keluarga. Mrs. Shim sedikit kecewa mendengar perkataan suaminya saat suaminya mengancam akan menceraikannya jika tak memperbolehkan Kyuhyun dan kris tinggal disini. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang terus terisak saat mendengar umpatannya. Bahkan dia bisa melihat Changmin yang akan membalasnya namun tatapan kyuhyun pada Changmin membuat hati Mrs. Shim menciut. Kyuhyun bagaikan air untuk Changmin yang tengah berapi-api.

"Arra! Aku akan merestui mereka" ujar Mrs. Shim tiba-tiba.

"Eo- eomma?" Kyuhyun menatap eommanya tak percaya.

"Menikahlah dan jangan melakukan hubungan dibelakang kami lagi" tegur Mr. Shim.

Changmin tak tahu harus berkata apa. Mulutnya hanya bisa menganga mendnegar penuturan kedua orang tuanya. "Go- gomawo appa eomma goma gomawo gomawo huwaaaaaaaaaaaaa" tangis Changmin pecah.

"Hahhaaaaa" sontak Mr. Shim, Mrs. Shim, Kyuhyun dan Kris mentertawakan Changmin yang sudah seperti anak kecil saja.

"kalian tidak mengerti penderitaanku makanya tidak mengerti kenapa aku menangis huwaaaaa hiks…hiks…"

"Iya, kau patah hati, kabur dari rumah, tidak tamat kuliah, bekerja untuk mengisi perut karetmu. Iya kan? Hahahaaa…" ejek Mr. Shim.

"Appaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"

.

.

.

"Ekhem" Changmin berdehem pada Kyuhyun yang sudah berbaring dikasurnya. Sedangkan Kris tidur dikamar Kyuhyun dulu.

"Apa Min?" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"Bo- bolehkah kita merayakan hari bahagia ini?" tanya Changmin menahan sesuatu dibawah sana saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang berbaring dengan posisi miring yang amat-sangat menggoda.

"Aku capek Min. Kita tidur ya" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Ne Kyu. Kau tetap boleh tidur. Tapi, biarkan aku melakukannya" ujar Changmin frustasi.

"Ka- kau mau apa Min?" Kyuhyun langsung terduduk saat mendapat sinyal tak bagus dari Changmin.

"Sex Kyu Sex Sex sex aku mau ituuuuuuuuuuu" dan Changmin langsung menyergap Kyuhyun.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

END

Singkat, padat, to the point.

Mianhae harus berakhir begini…

Semoga tak mengecewakan…

Annyeooonggg…


End file.
